Juego de gemelos
by LesterVals
Summary: Como gemelos eran tan intensos que siempre interpretaban a la perfección el papel del otro; más sin embargo, con el paso de los años olvidaron como jugar el juego más peligroso y extremo de todos; el cómo ser ellos mismo. N.ItalyxGermanyxFem!S.Italy AU. Aparición especial de Inutalia (?)
1. Hot stuff

******Juego de gemelos.**

* * *

**Sumary: **Como gemelos eran tan intensos que siempre interpretaban a la perfección el papel del otro; más sin embargo, con el paso de los años olvidaron como jugar el juego más peligroso y extremo de todos; el cómo ser ellos mismo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, Nyotalia!, _ Doghetalia_(?), malas palabras (auspiciadas por nuestra buena Nyo! ), tríos amorosos(?) y al final reflexiones por parte de un perro.

Este fic está dedicado a **Maki**(muchas gracias por tus comentarios y mensajes, para que veas que si los tomo en cuenta jaja) y no se me desesperen, que también tomare en cuenta los otros pedidos que me hicieron. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia.

Por si acaso, la traducción la pondré al final:D!

* * *

**_¿Recuerdas la Toscana?_**

* * *

La reuniones familiares durante esas épocas era un martirio, soportar los incesantes pellizcos de la abuela Petunia eran igual de insoportables que las tonterías estereotípicas de los demás familiares; comer pasta, tomar vino, hablar de cuan tan irresponsablemente alta era la velocidad al conducir. Típicas cosa de _italianos_.

Lo único bueno que sacaban a estar en esas fechas era el jugar; más sin embargo ellos no jugaban como los niños normales.

Siendo gemelos idénticos, su juego favorito desde temprana edad era la de intercambiarse; saberse quien personificaba mejor al otro. Siempre vestían igual y la familia era demasiado italiana como para percatarse del cambio.

― _Perché è sconvolta signorina? una donna deve sempre ridere, non aggrottare le sopracciglia (1)_

_― Lovina, si dovrebbe essere più simile a tuo fratello, è sempre di buon umore(2)_

Podrá sonar absurdo, pero esa era su diversión; Feliciano fruncía el rostro y se dejaba regañar mientras que Lovina chillaba y pataleaba feliz, comportamiento opuesto al que mostraban a diario. Las reglas eran simples, ninguno hablaba y perdía quién se hartara primero de interpretar al otro.

Por lo general, era Feliciano quien perdía siempre; su humor era risueño y conciliador, por lo que sucumbía ante los regaños de los mayores primero; siempre terminando bañado en llanto mientras pedía abrazos y besos. Lovina era lo contrario, ella se concitaba a todos ya de manera casi natural.

Las reuniones se hacían en el patio trasero de la casa Vargas en Venecia, los campos verdes contrastaban con lo blanco de la loza y el azul del cielo era encamarado por las flores coloridas y olorosas. Las bancas, con suaves tocados de metalurgia eran encantadoras y daban un aire melancólico mientras que la parrilla y los fogones estaban repletos con sarteneros hasta el tope de pastas, carnes y cuantas más preparaciones _tapa-arterias _que se le ocurriera a la familia.

Siendo numerosos, se encontraban platillos con queso _Mozzarella _que podían alimentar a todo un batallón.

Laura, desde hacía ya seis años no disfrutaba las fiestas en aquel hermoso patio como antes; siempre terminaba cansada sobre el sofá reclinable de su suegro mientras los gemelos se paseaban y eran la sensación de la fiesta.

Los viajes a Roma eran agotadores, en especial cuando el giro no era de placer; sino para visitas médicas con oncólogos.

Suspiró con fastidio mientras prendía el televisor; al menos ese programa era bueno

_― come stai? __(3)__―_

_― Molto bene..._ ― sonriéndole a su marido, quitó las revistas sobre el antebrazo acolchonado para que él se acomodara _― ¿Rómulo? …si dovrebbe essere fuori a festeggiare, non qui (4)―_

―_ Volevo passare del tempo da solo con te; Ti dà fastidio?... posso lasciare, se vi piace (5) _― de un pronto movimiento, la castaña pecosa se le aferro de la cintura al tiempo de que negaba incesantemente entre pucheros. Divertido, Rómulo le regreso el gesto abrazándola para después besarle con cariño en la frente, con devoción en los ojos y para con profundo amor sobre los labios.

Ambos, entrelazados, disfrutaban de la música que provenía del patio y del programa de absurda comedia que la televisora proporcionaba.

― _Amore... Ti ricordi quando siamo andati in Toscana? (6)_ ―

Casi cayéndose del asiento, Roma; como de cariño le decía su esposa, soltó tremenda carcajada la cual se le contagio también a ella_― Come potrei dimenticare? ha detto che i turisti ai piedi della torre di Pisa sembrava ballare Thiller (7)_ ―

Esa tarde había sido en gran medida excepcional; había sido una de esas fugas que hicieron cuando novios. Habían terminado en el parque, comiendo _sándwiches_ con extra queso que Laura había preparado enérgicamente, mientras observaban a todo el puñado de turistas tomándose fotos. Había americanos, latinos, otros europeos e incluso habían visto asiáticos.

Rómulo le estaba contando acerca de unas anécdotas a su novia cuando se dio cuenta que ella no le prestaba atención, contrariamente, no le quitaba los ojos a aquellos turistas; algo ofendido le pregunto si cual era el problema y ella como si nada le dijo "_si los ves desde cierto ángulo, no están agarrando la torre, están bailando Thriller_"

Terminaron revolcándose de la risa mientras ella hacía lo posible por cantar con un pésimo inglés. Claro está que se llevaron tremendo regaño por un policía debido a que reírse fue una falta de respeto hacia el transito turístico.

Después de ese día, aquella fue su canción, y durante la recepción de la boda fue el bale principal. Era un chiste que sólo ellos conocían.

_Su_ chiste.

Por el ventanal se veía el bululú de los primos mientras presumían sus más recientes novias con gesticulaciones exageradas y fotografías recientes. Cerca del asador, _el gordo _Vargas ya se estaba sirviendo por tercera ocasión, mientras que al pie de las bancas, Donatella le pellizcaba los mofletes a Feliciano.

― _Donatella continua a non riconoscere i gemelli (8)―_

_― Lei è con Lovina (9)_―

― _lei è con Feliciano_ ― Roma encaro la ceja, e inclinándose sobre su asiento les diviso, sus hijos eran tan castaños y pecosos como su esposa, con un par de bellísimos ojos verde olivo los cuáles eran distintivos de la familia Vargas. Eran tan pequeños así como un par de gemelos a los cuatro años pueden ser. _Lovina_ estaba con las mejillas rojas por los mimos de Dona, mientras _Feliciano_ un poco mas retirado se reía. Sin entender miró hacia su Laura ― _I gemelli si sono scambiati di posto. Voluto massimizzare il tempo con loro due, in modo da imparare i loro giochi ... sono diventata la tua migliore amica..._ ― Roma regreso a su postura_― Romulo, promette di prendersi cura di entrambi (10)_―

_― Ho dato tutto, cibo, casa, denaro (11)―_

_― forse hanno solo bisogno di un padre. (12) ―_

_― Sembri essere agitando addio (13)―_

Laura se rió de manera suave ― _So che non sono mai stati buoni o per le dichiarazioni di chiusura o di arrivederci_ (14)―

Y se miraron de la misma forma como cuando recién se conocieron.

Enamorados perdidamente el uno del otro.

Penosamente, Laura tenía razón; nunca fue buena para despedirse, incluso, lo último que le dijo a su esposo cuatro meses después de aquella fiesta, justo antes de sucumbir contra el cáncer, que quizás le hizo débil el cuerpo y le quito guapura, mas sin embargo nunca le hizo una mala persona, fue:

_"a__ndate a vestir hombre, que yo iré al hospital, sólo procura arreglarte para pasar por mi después; se feliz mi amor y dale besos siempre a nuestros hijos, ya después se despedirán en el velorio__"_

Durante el entierro, ni Roma pudo distinguir a sus hijos.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Hot stuff**  
**  
**

* * *

_Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'_

_Waitin' for some lover to call_

_Dialed about a thousand numbers lately_

_Almost rang the phone off the wall_

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras se estiraba para volver a acurrucarse entre las cobijas al instante. Las verdes letras en el reloj análogo ya marcaban las seis y veinte, por lo que después de un rápido y desinteresado vistazo se giro sobre la cama para volver a taparse.

El grito que soltó, estaba segura, se había escuchado hasta la glorieta, sino es que más allá de ella― _¡merda! ¡MERDA!_ ― Entre tropezones y aún enredada entre las sabanas se levantó de golpe mientras que del suelo tomaba las primeras ropas que se le ponían en el camino.

Olfateó rápidamente el pantalón antes de colocárselo, tenía un agrio tufo a pimienta debido a tantos usos; sin importarle se lo calzó junto a una blusa botonera la cual no estaba muy segura siquiera de que estuviese limpia.

― ¡_MERDA_! ― se puso un abrigo mientras pasaba como bólido por entre la sala tomando las llaves y el móvil aventándole dentro de la mariconera.

― Lovina mi niña, ya te hacía con tu padre―

Empalmándose a la motoneta despavorida mientras se apretaba el casco, saludó a la viejilla que barría la calle, era la encargada del caserío donde vivía ― pues ya ve, la jodida alarma no sonó a tiempo―

No era muy educado maldecir a los ancianillos, pero ver a la vieja burlarse de su infortunio le hacía hervir la sangre; era tarde y aquella se reía..._que_ _desgraciada_.

―vete con cuidado Lovina, y me saludas a Roma ―

Ni se molestó en contestarle a la viejecilla mientras arrancaba en la motoneta. Pero claro, se le había hecho muy fácil independizarse y largarse lo más lejos posible del bastardo de Feli y su padre, tanto así que terminó justo al otro lado de la ciudad.

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'__  
__I need some hot stuff baby tonight__  
__I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'__  
__Gotta have some hot stuff__  
__Gotta have some lovin' tonight_

Y para terminar de joderle la vida, su padre le había puesto condiciones para pagarle el alquiler y los servicios de la casa: _llueva o truene, siempre, sin excepción deberás desayunar con nosotros , Lovina._

―maldito viejo, pero naaa, quería vivir cerca de una _pasticceria, cazzo_― la casa que Rómulo le había conseguido estaba a diez minutos en motoneta de la _Parrocchia Cosma e Diamano. _Justo a espaldas de una gran_ pasticceria_.

Diario debía tomar toda _la Strada Provinciale_ hasta la glorieta, para entrar por la _Vìa Matteotti,_ todo el trayecto completo, tomaba como mínimo unos cincuenta minutos; debía ya estar lista antes de las siete si quería llegar a tiempo; Rómulo estaba loco y bajaba a comer mas tardar las ocho- porque era inhumano eso de despertar temprano, a esa hora AÚN eran madrugada, mierda-

― ¡fíjate _stronzo_, que casi me atropellas! ―le dio un puntapié a la carrocería del coche que se le cerró en la glorieta. Claro está que le contestaron con improperios dirigidos tanto a ella como a su madre ― estúpida densidad descomunal de automóviles― El tráfico era literalmente caótico a pesar de la hora y el hecho de transportarse por motoneta y salir viva era una verdadera odisea; a esto sumándole la masiva presencia de calles de un solo sentido resultaba tener que dar una tremenda vuelta por las calles llegar a casa.

Ya estaba entrando por la _Vía Capuccinni_.

Tenía poco más de cuatro meces viviendo sola y diario era el mismo recorrido. La casa de papá Roma era un edificio viejo de tres pisos a la calle, con enrejado alto y un pequeño espacio para el jardín. Quedaba justo entre la intersección de tres vías importantes.

La _Traversa Ruffo, Cappuccini_ y la _Regina Marghetira._

Lo único bueno de vivir ahí era tener tres bares cerca (y claro está, la _Pizzeria_ que quedaba a tres cuadras). Cuando eran niños y el teatro cercano estaba funcional, cada domingo Feli y ella se iban solos a la matiné; eso tambien había sido bueno.

En cuanto llegó, se bajó de un solo salto de la motoneta, dejándola mal estacionada en plena banqueta; como no podía desabrocharse el casco, primero abría la reja y entro por el jardín; y ya después averiguaría como quitarse el endemoniado casco.

Buscando las llaves con desesperación abrió la puerta principal, siendo recibida entonces por el _Podenco Canario_ de Rómulo.

―ei bastardillo, ¿papá ya se despertó? ―meneándole el rabo, el perro, quién parecía tener tendencia hacia ella se le acercó feliz; con ese pelaje castaño y ojos verdes, y el cuerpo largo y delgado, en opinión personal de Lovina parecía más una rata gigante―andate con él y entretenlo para qué no baje ―

El perro arrancó carrera escaleras arriba para complacer a su dueña.

―_Sorella_, esta vez creí que no alcanzarías a llegar ―Feliciano, su hermano gemelo la recibió en la cocina con espátula en mano―yo te quito el casco, tu cámbiate la blusa por una limpia―

Sobre la mesa ya estaban colocados tres platos con sus respectivos utensilios al lado y sobre el respaldo de una silla, una blusa recién planchada descansaba. Lovina la tomó rápidamente mientras se quitaba la que estaba usando para cambiársela mientras que Feliciano intentaba por todas quitarle el casco.

―mande al bastardillo para que entretuviera a Roma―

―_Sorella_, no le digas así a _Toño_―

― ¿sabes? debería demandarte por ponerle _Antonio _al perro, y a papá por estar de acuerdo en eso, _che palle_ ―

― ¡pero _sorella_! si ese nombre le queda muy bien―

Lovina al fin se vio libre del casco, por lo que se sentó rápidamente a la mesa sirviéndose agua al tiempo que aventaba la camisa sucia por ahí. El imbécil de Feliciano no tenía remedio, por demás.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Roma se presento en la cocina.

―buenos días mis amores―

―buenos días papá― dijeron los gemelos al unisón.

― Toño amaneció muy cariñoso hoy hijos, llegó muy feliz al cuarto y no dejó de besarme hasta que le dije que si se quitaba le daría una prenda tuya Lovina―

Escupiendo el agua, está miro mal a su padre para después buscar al perro el cual ya llevaba despistadamente la camisa sucia en el hocico.

― ¡bastardo perro..._humafilico_! ―

―esa palabra no existe_, sorella_―

―cállate, _fratello_ idiota, que yo le digo como quiero al bastardillo ese―

_I need hot stuff__  
__I want some hot stuff__  
__I need some hot stuff_

Para Rómulo, esas pláticas durante el desayuno eran una fuente que parecía rejuvenecerlo y llenarlo de energía, sus hijos tenían ese efecto sobre él.

―Feli, creí que hoy te irías temprano― sirviéndose un poco de café, Roma tomó unas tostadas que su hijo menor ya tenía preparadas―también va para ti Lovina, ¿Qué no te toca abrir caja hoy? ―

Con satén en mano, Feliciano sirvió un poco de huevo con embutido en los platos.

― sí, pero no voy a irme sin comer, que _Gio_ se joda―

― ¡_sorella_!, el primo Giovanni fue muy amable al darte empleo, deberías ser más amable con él―

―será muy mi primo, pero eso no lo hace más importante que la comida, _cazzo_― con las tostadas comenzó a desayunar, para al instante y con comida en boca dirigirse al perro― y tu bastardillo, mas te vale no estar haciendo porquerías con mi ropa. Feliciano, te encargo que se la quites después y la laves, es más, en casa tengo ya toda la ropa sucia así que saliendo del trabajo te vas por ella y ya que estas allá limpia también...como que están comenzando a salir ratas―

Roma se rió y Feliciano miró derrotado a su hermana para después suspirar, simplemente era increíble.

― ¿Cómo puede haber ratas en tu casa, _sorella_? ―

― quien sabe―dijo encogiéndose de hombros ― así que te recomiendo te vayas ahora para qué salgas temprano y no se te haga noche mientras lavas―

Retirándose el mandil, Feliciano resignado le dobló y guardó en la encimera. Con un beso a su padre y un suave abrazo a su hermana se despidió para al fin salir de la cocina.

―te recuerdo que es tu hermano, no tu sirvienta―

― le gusta, así que no te mortifiques tanto hombre― dejando el tema por la paz, ambos continuaron comiendo un poco más antes de que volviera a hablar―oye papá, tengo que decirte algo―

Dejando el plato a un lado, Roma la miro con atención.

― ¿es algo importante, _Sorella_? ―

_Gotta have some hot stuff_

_Gotta have some love tonight_

_I need hot stuff, I want some hot stuff_

_I need hot stuff_

― ¿Qué tú no te habías largado ya? ―

Con esa sonrisa característica en él, Feliciano se sentó al lado de su padre sin despegarle la mirada a su hermana.

Se le veía emocionado y curioso.

Típico de él.

― Olvide algo, pero eso no importa, ¿Qué lo que tienes que decir, _sorella_? ―

Los tres hombres en esa casa eran igual de cotillas, aunque técnicamente uno fuese hombre, el otro _marica_ y el tercero un perro.

Hasta Toño estaba en la cocina pendiente.

― son una bola de chismosos, hasta parecen porteras, _che palle_― dijo acusadoramente mirando al podenco y a su gemelo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos― es entre Roma y yo, así que ustedes dos pueden irse la mierda―

Un tremendo quejido de inconformidad se escuchó por parte del muchacho y del perro, lo que le causo tremenda carcajada al cabecilla de la casa―anda Lovi, que si no se lo cuentas se van a morir de curiosidad, eso y que te van a hacer la cusca todo el día―

―les rompo la cara si hacen eso―

―¡Papá! Dile que también me lo cuente― con puchero, el muchacho le comenzó a zarandear el brazo a su padre, gesto que se le antojaba a su hermana perfecto para vapulearlo hasta la inconsciencia_._

― ¡está bien!, maldito llorón― Feliciano se repuso al instante con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro― bastardo bipolar, como sea... ― dándole un trago a su jugo, se recargo sobre la silla para después mirar al par―contrario a la creencia popular, _SI _tengo amigos― se irrito de sobremanera al ver encarar las ceja a su gemelo y padre después del comentario, con los ojos en blanco les dedico una mirada matadora, la cual captaron muy bien.

―me alegra, mi cielo... hem...¿y luego?―

suspirando con fastidio, les dio una nueva repasada con la mirada ― para no hacerles el cuento muy largo ya que algunos presentes son retrasados― dijo mirando a Feliciano y a_ Toño_ ―les resumiré; se llama Ophelia, y la muy puta se casa en seis meses; por lo que en Abril me largo a Grecia―

Con un tremendo chillido de alegría, Feli pegó un salto fuera de su silla y comenzó a bailar ― una boda_ Toño_, ¿escuchaste? ¡Vamos a ir aun boda griega! ―

El perro comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la cocina mientras giraba y chillaba tan contento como el muchacho, Rómulo también tenía una pinta muy animada.

―perdón, pero dije _ME LARGO_, o sea: no los invite―

Feliciano y _Antonio_ frenaron en seco.

―si te invitan a ti es como si invitaran a todos los Vargas, _sorella_... ―

―hasta creen que irán conmigo―

―...ya sé a quién llevare de acompañante, ¡si! y también lo que me pondré; debemos encontrar con quien dejar a_ Toño_, papá... ―

― ¿Feli? Idiota, ¡no me ignores! ¡Papá! Feliciano no me hace caso, ¿papá? ―

―Tienes razón hijo, creo que podremos dejarlo con la señora de la pizzería, siempre me hace favores la pobre mujer―

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another_

_Don't want another night on my own_

_Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover_

_Wanna bring a wild man back hom_e

Y esa era la historia en la vida de Lovina Vargas, cuando su hermano y su padre comenzaban sus estúpidas discusiones (más aún tratándose del perro bastardo) no había quién pudiese pararles. Haciéndoles una seña obscena se engullo el café de Roma mientras se llevaba una tostada extra.

― Raros, hasta creen que me los llevare― arreglándose el cortísimo cabello castaño, se dio una rápida mirada en es espejo cerca de la loza― ahí se ven, adiós a ti también bastardillo―

Los hombres Vargas ni se dieron por enterados cuando Lovina salió a su trabajo, ni como el pobre de _Toño _se deshacía por el llanto al ver partir a su dueña favorita.

Con un rápido vistazo_, Toño_ encontró a sus otros dos dueños hablar acaloradamente, para después por la ventana, ver a _Lovi-Love_ montar lo que a veces llamaba _motoneta bastarda _y partir, para perderse de vista por las calles.

Resignado, se fue a echar a su cómoda cama; en el nidito tenía una prenda impregnada con el olor a su _Lovi-love_, justo la prenda de esa mañana; vaya, como quería a su dueña.

_**Ni idea de que rayos es una boda griega, peso si eso hace felices a mis amos, entonces es bueno...y de seguro, sabe delicioso también ...**_

Sin más, se dispuso entonces a dormir.

_ Gotta have some hot love, baby, this evenin'_

_I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight_

_I want some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'_

_Gonna have some lovin'_

_Got to have a love tonight_

_I need hot stuff, hot love_

_Lookin' for hot love_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuf_

_fHot, hot, hot_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff_

_Hot, hot, hot_

* * *

**¡Banzai!**

Pues aquí nuevamente con lo prometido que es deuda, Maki espero y te guste (si quieres create la cuenta, como quieras) :DD

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá- !muchas gracias!

LOL, No tiene nada de malo usar nombres estilo _Antonio_ con perros ¿verdad?, el mio se llama _Brad Pitt._

En fin.

**Kisuus 3**

traducción:

-porque tan enojada señorita? Una dama siempre debe siempre sonreír, y no fruncir el seño que así se ve fea (1)

-Lovina, deberías ser mas como tu hermano, el siempre está de buen humor (2)

-como estas?(3)

-muy bien…¿Rómulo?, deberías estar afuera festejando, no aquí(4)

-quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo, te molesta? Porque puedo irme si gustas (5)

-amor, recuerdas cuando fuimos a la Toscana? (6)

-como podría olvidarlo?, todos los turistas al pie de la torre pissa parecían bailar thiller (7)

-Donatella continua sin reconocer a los gemelos (8)

-está con Lovina (9)

-está con Feliciano…los gemelos siempre cambian de lugares, quería pasar más tiempo con los dos, quería volverme su amiga…Rómulo, prométeme que siempre cuidaras de ambos (10)

-les he dado todo, comida, casa, dinero (11)

-quizás solo necesiten de un padre (12)

-pareciera que te estás despidiendo (13)

-sabes que siempre he sido malas para los discursos de clausura o para decir adiós. (14)


	2. Bad girls, sad Girls

**Juego de gemelos.**

* * *

**Sumary: **Como gemelos eran tan intensos que siempre interpretaban a la perfección el papel del otro; más sin embargo, con el paso de los años olvidaron como jugar el juego más peligroso y extremo de todos; el cómo ser ellos mismo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, Nyotalia!, _Doghetalia_(?), malas palabras (auspiciadas por nuestra buena Nyo! ), tríos amorosos(?)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bad girls, sad girls**

* * *

Había tenido seis maravillosos y largos meses para conseguirse una pareja, preparar sus maletas y alistarse a para el viaje; pero como Feliciano ya lo había preparado todo en ese tiempo y forma; como buena hermana, le llevaría lo contraria alistándose justamente...un día antes de la salida.

― ¿necesitas ayuda, _sorella?_

― Que te largues, eso es lo que necesito.

Era eso, o cerrar la maleta repleta hasta el desborde mientras el otro saltaba sobre ella.

―no debiste empacar tanto, _sorella_

―pero es justamente lo indispensable

― ¿y era justamente indispensable cargarse la cafetera?

― No me cuestiones, _stronzo_ y cierra con fuerza.

_Toño_, quien miraba batallar a sus amos con aquella valija decidió entonces, como buen perro; ayudar al par. Aunque ellos tomaran como agresión el hecho de haberles saltando encima, haciendo volar el equipaje al diablo y tirándolos de paso como pinos de boliche.

Su querida ama le comenzó a tirar con todo lo que tenía a la mano; el reloj de la mesita, un zapato, el móvil, incluso le tiro hasta con su otro amo.

― ¡lárguense de aquí, infelices, inútiles de mierda!

_Toño_ era un perro, pero no idiota, por lo que salió despavorido de la habitación arrastrando a Feliciano con el hocico hasta la sala. El lugar estaba repleto de más valijas (aunque más pequeñas y bien acomodadas); también había otros tres sujetos tomando el café con su amo Roma. Los tres le habían caído de maravilla a _Toño_, por lo que dejando a Feliciano a media escalera corrió hacia la sala.

― ¡pero mira Gilbo! Es el perro de mis sueños, ¿a verdad que si, cachorrito lindo?

La mujer era más que cariñosa con él, tirándose pansa arriba, _Toño _se dejo recibir las cosquillas para después ser abrazado por la chica, era algo así como su ama Lovi-love, pero de cabellos largos, simpática, cariñosa. Y siempre olía a perfume.

Bueno, quizás no era como Lovi.

― Fran, si continúas abrazando y sobándote de esa manera al perro, creeré que lo amas más a él que a mí

― Gil, _mon amour_, no seas absurdo; no quiero más al perro... los quiero a ambos por igual

Desenganchando una riostrada, Roma le dio el pésame al pobre muchacho.

― Vee~ Ludwig, _mio sorella c_asi nos mata, Vee~, tuve miedo y me dio con el reloj en la cabeza.

― estarás bien Feliciano,...creo

― ¡¿crees?! Buaaaa buaaa

― ¡n-no llores! Estarás bien, lo prometo

―_Vee~_ que bueno eres conmigo Ludwig _Vee~_

Los tres jóvenes eran amigos de Feliciano, la misma mañana que Lovina les había dado la notica del viaje, Feli ni bien tardo cinco minutos en llamarles; anunciándoles, justo esa misma noche que tres de sus amigos irían con ellos a la boda en Grecia.

Claro está que Lovina pegó el grito al cielo y se inicio una tercera guerra mundial en la casa Vargas. La cual terminó con pizza, y un merlot que era el favorito de ella.

De los tres, Ludwig era el principal invitado; al que Feliciano más de una vez nombró como su "_asistente y acompañante de honor_". Entre Roma y Lovina sabían que eso significaba indirectamente, que aquel muchacho era a quien Feliciano pretendía.

Habían llegado justo la noche anterior desde Alemania. Por lo que Roma casi se da un tiro al conocer en vivo a semejante trozo de hombre. El muchacho era inclusive más alto que él, y mucho más fornido. Gilbert, hermano de Ludwig era más o menos de la estatura de Roma, pero no le quitaba el hecho de ser monstruos musculosos, de tintes claros, devora salchichas y consume cervezas.

La otra invitada, era la novia de Gil. Una francesa bastante modosita, pero que cuando entraba en confianza era como una lapa mano larga. No es que le molestara a ninguno de los dos hombres Vargas, puesto que la chica estaba como quería (y querían muchos hombres) así como era verdaderamente hermosa. En cuanto cruzó la puerta durante la noche, se aferro de_Antonio _mientras gritaba y chillaba lo tan mono que era el perrillo.

Claro está que_ Toño _ni un poquito retrasado, se dejo querer, hasta la mañana en la que fue a despertar a su ama Lovi-love.

Y hablando de la reina del imperio, esta bajaba arrastrando los pies y despotricando no muy femeninamente contra las maletas regordetas e infladas que casi le hacen tropezar.

― Que grato, _fratello_; gracias por la ayuda, bastardo ― Una vez abajo, cayo entonces en cuenta de los invitados, descolocándose al instante. Más aun al ver que su gemelo se colgaba cual mono al brazo de una columna vestida formalmente. ¡Santa virgen de los milagros! No era una columna, era un… un... ¡_patatero_! ― Papá, ¡papá! ¡Llama a la policía rápido, que se metió un nazi a la casa!

― kesekesekese, oye Ludz ¿Qué te conoce la chica esta?

―cállate _bruder_

― ¡CHIGIIIIIIIIII, son dos nazis!

La sala se volvió de pronto en todo una pista de persecución, Lovina corriendo mientras intentaba marcar a emergencia, Feliciano y Gilbert corriendo tras ella y Ludwig tras ellos dos. Rómulo, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los episodios xenofóbicos de su hija se divertía de sobremanera desde la entrada a la cocina; la única chica rubia, sentada al sofá junto a _Toño_ no le despegaba la vista a la italiana.

Una vista completamente sorprendida cabe agregar.

―vaya...sí que son... _idénticos_.

La persecución se detuvo de golpe, con Lovina y Feliciano encarando la ceja al unisón.

― Obvio, _Barbie_, somos gemelos idénticos; sería estúpido no parecerse

Sin embargo Francine negó, no eran solamente parecidos. Eran completas copias, no solo en el aspecto, inclusive se veían como una obra complejamente elaborada vistiéndose prácticamente igual.

El cabello de ambos era igual de corto inclusive con el mismo mechón sobresaliéndoles del mismo lado. Tenían apenas un par de centímetros diferentes en estatura. Y llevando el jersey beige sobre la camisa azul cielo, les hacia aun mas idénticos.

Lovina era escasa de curvas, y Feliciano se cargaba un rostro redondeado y femenino. El que ambos la estuviesen mirando, encarando la misma ceja, le dejo apreciar que el porte era completamente idéntico en ambos.

Era como ver un espejo.

Donde de un lado, uno calzaba pantalones de manta blancos, y la otra, unos pescadores un tono más oscuros. Si no fuera por las personalidades, estaría viendo entonces a los gemelos más afines que jamás le hubiera tocado conocer antes.

―díganme algo... ¿es verdad que si le pegas a un gemelo el otro también siente dolor?

Con lo parecido que eran, no se le hacía tan descabellada la idea.

Fran no era la primera persona en preguntarles eso; y estaban más que seguros, no sería tampoco la última. Fastidiada, Lovina suspiro pesadamente, para entonces darle un fortísimo puntapié sin miramientos a su gemelo; quien chillo agudo debido al dolor.

― hum...no― dijo Lovi simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras fingía revisándose el cuerpo ―...no siento nada, ¿y tú, _fratello_?

Feliciano estaba en el suelo llorando, al tiempo que se sujetaba la espinilla.

Ludwig, claro está, corrió lo más rápido hacia él para auxiliarle y llevarlo hasta un sofa, mientras que Gilbert se abrazaba a la chica italiana con toda su alemana fuerza― kesekese, ¡west! que esta chica me encanta, simplemente, ¡me encanta!

Esa era definitivamente, la normalidad en su máxima expresión dentro de la gran casa Vargas.

Una vez recuperado Feliciano, entonces al fin todos se dispusieron a inicial el viaje a Grecia; claro está que Francine se negó rotundamente a que _Tonio_ se quedase en Italia.

― ¡me lo llevo! Que en definitiva no me voy sin _Antony_

Cabe destacar que durante el vuelo, Lovina estaba que tiraba humo del coraje, no bastaba con verse obligada a viajar con su padre, hermano, su peor es nada y el séquito de raros que le seguían; no, ahora también debían cargar con todo y el perro.

― ¿será mucho pedir que el avión se caiga y mate a todos los patateros...no, que mate a todos en el avión, menos a mí? ¿Papá?

―vamos Lovina, no puede ser tan malo...

Dos filas atrás, Ludwig escuchaba el parloteo incesante de Feli acerca de viajes a la orilla de la playa durante la noche, lo romántico que sería eso y las tradiciones durante las bodas griegas. Una fila más al fondo, Francine junto a Gilbert, hostigaban a la podre azafata para que le tomara fotos junto al perro, el cual, iba más que a gusto sobre el regazo de la rubia, con mimos por parte de la pareja y una que otra metida de mano.

Igual, por parte de ambos humanos.

― ¿decías que no puede ser tan malo...?

―...si me salvo junto contigo, entonces está bien

Ambos Vargas se dieron la mano, cerrando así el trato.

* * *

Para Lovina, la isla de Agkistri, era por mucho una de las más bellas que cualquiera de las que había conocido. Claro que después de cualquier isla italiana, obvio, primero es patriotismo; ya después Grecia. (Extranjeros, _bleh)_

Bajándose del avión, se estiro a como pudo, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol (si, se había puesto lentes dentro del avión, porque así no vería nadie que estaba dormida; obvio los ronquidos y la baba no la delataban para nada). No fue un viaje largo, pero los asientos del avión eran asientos al fin y al cabo; un lugar más para dormir.

Se arreglo un poco el jersey y el cabello, aunque no hubiese problema con reste ultimo; era cortísimo, mechones de apenas casi dos pulgadas casi al estilo de _Goodwin._ Con una goma de mascar mentolada se despreocupó por el aliento. Junto a los vástagos, se abría paso por el pasillo del aeropuerto; a la entrada del andén, la pareja franco-alemana casi se agarra a golpes con un policía debido a un asunto referente _Toño_.

Detalle que le valía reverendo pepino a la Italia. Allá ellos, en cuanto decidieron cargarse al bastardillo

― Lovi, mi amor... ¿tu amiga vendrá a por nosotros?

―no, ella viene por mi; a ver como se largas ustedes.

El quejido de ambos Vargas varones no se tardo en aparecer; mientras que Ludwig simplemente se descolocaba por como la chica trataba inclusive a su padre.

Eran idénticos en forma; pero completamente lo contrario al interior.

― Hermanita, ¿y como es tu amiga? ¿La conoces en persona?

Lovina frenó en seco, colocándosele en frente a su hermano.

― Obvio que si, ¿porque sino?

―entonces la conoces de verdad

Propinándole un golpe a la cabeza, continuó su camino.

― ¿crees que soy como tu? ¿Que me hago de mil amigos en Facebook sin conocerlos en personas? Pues fíjate que no; ella era una compañera en la universidad.

Y vaya compañera que había resultado ser Ophelia; durante su estadía en Roma para estudiar, ambas se había conocido en durante una de esas fiestas salvajes universitarias. Claro que no congeniaron al instante, es mas; la cara de odio que siempre se cargaba Lovina ahuyentaba a la mayoría de la gente; quienes aun no salían corriendo eran o los borrachos al borde del coma etílico, o bien, los que ya estaban inconscientes.

Ophelia fue quien se había cargado de valor para hablare.

Una platica estúpida referente a _Buenos Presagios_. Y listo, ¡presto!, la conexión entre las dos se había forjado. Eso había sido hace siete años; y era apenas hasta ahora que se la presenta a su familia.

Pero bueno, que culpa tenía Lovina si la puta de Ophelia no se había casado antes.

Y hablando del rey de roma, justo afuera de los andenes; con un ridículo cartel blanco a letras rojas y brillantinas excesivas donde se rezaba "_Lovi-Love_!", estaba la mismísima griega.

― ¡Lovina! ― grito ella, antes de correr por los andenes. La italiana nunca fue de esas que expresaban amor al prójimo, pero después de años sin ver a su amiga no le importaría abrazarle. Si la griega se hubara lanzado para abrasarla a ella, claro esta― Lovi, te extrañaba mucho― abrazando a Feliciano, Ophelia le restregaba entre besos y mimos.

― Grandísima perra, YO soy Lovina; ese es el imbécil de mi hermano.

Tanto Ludwig como Roma luchaban como podían para no cagarse de la risa, la pobre muchacha estaba con la cara roja y las fosas nasales completamente dilatadas.

― Ya se quien eres Lovi, pero quería abrazar a tu hermano; quería saber si se sentía diferente

―_ vee~ signorina, _que guapa _vee~_

Feliciano podía ser marica, pero si _amiguito_ se era idiota, ya que se alebrestaba con cualquier chica guapa que le pasara por en frente.

― Señor, usted sebe ser Rómulo

― Un placer conocerle _signorina _Ophelia.

― Y usted es... ¿el novio de Feli?

Que se la tragara la tierra, pensaba la italiana, en especial al ver como su hermano se sonrojaba sonriendo bobaliconamente mientras ceñía el brazo del patatero alemán; quien lejos de tirarle un puñetazo; solo se quedaba callado mientras los cachetes se le pintaban de rojo intenso.

― son las escorias que se colaron, _Ofe_; así que ignóralos.

Sonriente, la griega se acerco esta vez a la muchacha para besarle lentamente ambas mejillas.

―ya te extrañaba Lovi

― Pues yo no, maldita... ¿Y esa ropa que te cargas? Es muy bonita... ¿venia con el tubo o es que acabas de salir del trabajo?

La griega sonrió nuevamente, con esos ojos avellana medio adormilados le besó en ambos mofletes, pasa enseguida, fundirse en un abrazo.

― anda cascarrabias, que quiero presentarte a mi prometido

A la sala de espera, un joven japonés de envergadura casi a la par en sobriedad del alemán, aguardaba. No se veía imponente, pero si bastante cordial y educado.

― él es Kiku Honda, mi futuro esposo

― pues que esperamos para largarnos, _chinito_, lleva mis maletas no seas malillo

Sin esperar siquiera a la pareja que les acompañaba; y mucho menos a los hombres que les escoltaban, la belleza italiana y esa reina griega; al fin salieron del aeropuerto. Quedaba un viaje más hasta llegar al hotel en _Megalochori_; donde se celebraría lo boda en unos días.

Pero que más daba.

Se dice por ahí que el matrimonio es apenas el inicio de un nuevo y placentero viaje. Y esa nueva aventura, Ophelia la comenzaría con una de las personas a quién mas quería.

Su loca y algo maniática _Lovi-love._

* * *

**¡Banzai!**

Pues aquí nuevamente con lo prometido que es deuda.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá unas galletas- !muchas gracias!

**Kisuus 3**


	3. Funkytown

**Juego de gemelos.**

* * *

**Sumary: **Como gemelos eran tan intensos que siempre interpretaban a la perfección el papel del otro; más sin embargo, con el paso de los años olvidaron como jugar el juego más peligroso y extremo de todos; el cómo ser ellos mismo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, Nyotalia!, _INUTALIA _(Dios, eres una genio Mizuki-chan), malas palabras (auspiciadas por nuestra buena Nyo! surela ), tríos amorosos(?)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Funkytown**

* * *

Recordar los momentos durante la universidad era intenso; tan intenso que inclusive por la risa se veía tentada a tirarle el café en la cara a Ophelia.

― ¿de verdad nunca se dieron cuenta que te fuiste de Italia?

― Que va... papá no se da cuenta ni de quién es Feliciano y quien no, ¿Cómo se daría cuenta de aquella jerga continental?

Por petición de Francine, tomaron el ferry hacia _Megalochori_; no quedaba muy lejos, apenas unas cuantas horas en el mar y llegarían a Agkistri; Feliciano, Ludwig y Kiku con lo tan bien que habían congeniado se encontraban ya cerca de la proa charlando junto a Francine y Roma; ya que a la punta de la misma proa aferrado al acrostolio, Gilbert arremetía el desayuno del avión, la cena y por lo que parecía, la comida anterior. Estaba más azul que un camarón; y _Toño_ estaba en las mismas, si no es que peor.

Como era la costumbre en Ophelia, ambas mujeres compartían al otro lado del barco con un tanto de privacidad un poco de café que la griega se cargaba siempre en un termo. Estaban haciendo memoria y recuento de los años donde no se vieron. Comenzando irónicamente por aquellos días en la universidad en la bella Ciudad de Roma.

Fueron de departamentos diferentes durante los estudios, pero eso ni implico obstáculo para llevarse de maravilla.

Ophelia era de esas locas que la despistaban con torpeza, mientras que Lovina era de las locas con complejos homicidas y rudos que no despistaban el mal humor ni lo medio macho. Ambas se reían de las tonterías que hacían; como aquella vez en la que terminaron completamente ebrias y fuera de la península; fue la primera vez que Lovina conoció Grecia, habían terminado en sabrá Dios donde, pero no hubo problema ya que era la lengua natal de Ofe; se habían divertido y pasado de maravilla de jerga en jerga como un par de turistas quisquillosas, a pesar de que ese viaje improvisado le costara había perdido un parcial a ambas.

Pronto, mientras se enrollaban con cualquier fulano habían salido a conciertos en Venecia, inclusive habían pisado suelo francés (suelos y camas; muchas de estas últimas) y la mayoría de las veces sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo llegaron hasta allá; pero lo importante es que lo habían hecho juntas (y vaya que de manera bastante literal ya que una vez incluso formaron un parte de un trío; experiencia que prometieron se llevarían a la tumba)

― Tu papá no puede ser tan despistado Lovi; mira que desaparecer casi tres semanas...

― créeme _Ofe_, si ve a Feliciano dos veces creerá que nos ha visto a ambos

Feliciano, se había marchado a Venecia para estudiar. Por lo que en esas épocas Lovina se había dado un desatrampe libertino de su gemelo. De Rómulo, de su familia... y de los fantasmas de Laura; todo a base de alcohol, sexo y alguna vez drogas, no estaba muy segura.

No fue una época muy saludable y ambas lo sabían, tanto así como estaba seguras de ya no querer aguantar la situación de solo observar a las chicas malas divirtiéndose y conquistando el mundo, mientras que ellas, ellas eran unas simples chicas tristes.

Una triste por ser invisible hasta en el propio ceno familiar; y la otra triste por no ser capaz de darle más apoyo que el de estar a su lado embriagándose e intercambiando conquistas. A pesar de sus locuras y libertina vida se apoyaban, tanto en las malas como en las pésimas. Y en cuanto en las buenas... fue ahí que con un acuerdo mutuo, el par decidió de que en las buenas serian egoístas, tanto que sería decisión de cada una si querían compartir esa felicidad. Lovina no tenía muchos momentos buenos por ese pesimista y mal humor que se cargaba, pero de esos pocos, algunos los compartió con Ophelia, como su graduación, su primer automóvil, el primer proyecto en el que trabajo como profesionista, incluso su primer salario; mientras que Ophelia, esta era la primera vez que compartía un momento bueno en su vida con ella.

La primera vez desde que se conocen.

Y será precisamente uno de los más importantes.

Justamente, el día de su boda.

― El tal palo descuidado... tal astilla

― No, perdona pero no, de tal palo descuidado, tal marica y una increíblemente sensual mujer

― ¡ja!, no sabía que tu hermano era una mujer tan sensual

Lovina al fin escupió el café como manguera debido a la risotada. Tosiendo mientras intentaba recuperarse simplemente intentaba blasfemar contra la griega, quien con esa sonrisa perezosa le mostraba los perlados dientes.

― Y bueno_ coff coff _...dime, ¿Dónde conociste al chinito?

― Es japonés Lovi; veras… Kiku fue un compañero de trabajo...nos conocimos ahí y pues... simplemente sucedió.

― ¿así de simple? vale, que te creía más romántica

― fue romántico Lovina, me di cuenta que era el hombre ideal; que lo amaba el día menos esperado...veras, estaba yo en la ducha sin darme cuenta mientras charlaba con él, y cuando salí me lo encontré sentado en la taza haciendo sus necesidades... dime Lovi, ¿Acaso no es amor cuando comienzas a compartir el baño? ¿No lo e acasos?

La Vargas mando a volar la tapa del termo mientras se aferraba de lo primero que podía para no irse de espaldas por la risa, claro que el intento fue en vano cuando comenzó a rodar y revolcarse olvidándose al demonio el increíblemente _fashionista _jersey blanco. Ophelia, con esa escena vivida en la memoria se tomo el resto de café para después partirse a carcajadas junto a la italiana. Así era su amistad, una amistad basada en conversaciones absurdas y grotescas arregladas con detalles y comportamientos palurdos. Cimentada claro está, en apoyo y a pesar de las malas palabras e insultos; amor. Su rara, enfermiza y ridícula manera de brindarse amor.

― ¿sabes algo Lovina? fue así que me di cuenta que era el ideal para mi, sin embargo, sus puntos de vista tan parecidos a los míos, esas platicas interesantes que duraban horas, esa manera que tiene de comprenderme y adaptarse al pésimo humor que nos cargamos, la forma en la que me hizo adaptarme a él y a sus maneras al mismo tiempo... creo, esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual lo amo; es inteligente, y el sexo es bueno...

― Qué asco, no me hables de eso _ Ofe_, _¡puaj!_

―...pero pudo más la manera de enseñarme a adaptarme a alguien mas...

Sentadas nuevamente, sintiendo el vaivén de las olas en el casco de la embarcación junto a la salada y fresca brisa de la mañana primaveral, ambas chicas se miraron. Con las manos calientes y sudorosas, Ophela tomo con lentitud las de Lovina.

―...me enseño eso, así como tú. Lovina, nuestro primer beso fue en la navidad...sabia dulce por el chocolate que comió, amargo por el humo; pero lo frió del ambiente se tiño de un sepia, algo antiguo; algo cálido .. como quisiera que lo superas Lovina, lo que es un beso de amor, no solo un beso por besar. Me enseñaste a hacer lo mismo, pero de diferentes maneras, amo a Kiku Lovina, lo amo casi tanto como a ti

Con una mueca de desagrado, Lovina se soltó del agarre.― Que asco mujer, no comiences con el lesbianismo, con lo que me dices hasta parece declaración de amor _¡puaj, puaj!_

― Pero, precisamente eso es lo que es Lovina, te estoy diciendo que te quiero, te amo y por lo mismo quiero pedirte un enorme favor. Quiero... quiero que seas parte de mi nueva vida... ¿sí? ¿Lo serás?

Ophelia no era precisamente una afrodita con esa estatura media y la nariz mediana y chueca que le adornaba la cara; su cabello era muchas veces de un crespo sin salvación, junto con esas marcadas cejas. Pero en ese momento; con los finos labios temblándole por la ansiedad; con el sudor perlándole la ya tostada tez y los ojos dorados que brillaban con una fuerte intensidad fueron suficientes para que la Vargas perdiera toda arma contra ella. Conocía a Ophelia, así como consocia ese punto de vista singular de la vida que se cargaba y profesaba, era una buena persona... y eso era suficiente para verle brillar con toda esa inmensa y deseosa juventud. Con esos colores de su cabello chocolate, su piel morena y el vestido blanco.

― ¿y que quieres que haga?

―quiero qué frente al altar me corones; me corones y así me de tu bendición y apoyo, y me prometas que estará siempre conmigo.

Durante el vuelo, la voz de Feliciano retumbaba por toda la cabina mientras hablaba de las costumbres en las bodas nativas de Grecia, el baile, la música, incluso los dulces y licores de las invitaciones. La coronación era un detalle importantísimo, un símbolo que representaba a la santa Trinidad; una coronación que se hacía tres veces, y la más importante era justamente la de la ceremonia de boda.

La cual Ophelia le acababa de pedir.

La griega brillaba con mil colores y mil emociones, todo le resaltaba el sonrojo oscuro sobre sus pómulos tostados. No podía negarse. No tenia el corazón para hacerlo.

Ese misterio griego de manipular gente.

― Esta bien Karpusi; pero mira que soy medio diabla y allá tu si eres además de puta, infeliz, ¿ok?

Sonriendo con el gesto completamente relajado, Ophelia se le acercó para abrazarle fuertemente entre besos y apretones.

― bien dicen que solo hay dos personas a las que no les importas ser llamadas putas, a las putas y a sus amigas

― Obvio, ¿ya ves? ¿Qué harías sin una amiga como yo Lovi?

Pasaron casi todo el viaje hablando nuevamente de sus locuras y la vida en casa, pronto, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se les estaba avisa do que llegarían en diez minutos, desde esa distancia ya se observaban los muelles y los grandes hoteles de _Megalochori_; la vista era hermosa, con el terqueza intenso del mar así como el azul profundo del cielo. Antes de los diez minutos ya tenían sus bolsos y demás cosas a la mano listas para el atraque, por lo que decidieron reunirse con los demás la proa

― ¿sabes? me cuesta creer que teniendo tanto tiempo, no trajeras ni a un solo pretendiente, creí que traerías siquiera a un amigo a roce; algo así.

―yo que no quise traer a nadie más por esa parvada de..._vividores_ para no causarte problemas y tú regalándome así; eres una irreverente malagradecida Karpusi

Llegando a la proa tomaron asiento, Ophelia al lado de su prometido, quien la recibió gustoso sobre sus piernas y Lovina a donde su gemelo, el cual quito a base de golpes para tomar el lugar. Feliciano no tuvo más opción que colocarse sobre Ludwig (cosa que para nada le desagradaba) observándoles bien, Gilbert estaba tendido con la cabeza recostada al regazo de Roma, ya que Francine le daba mimos a _Toño_, el cual a Lovina se le figuro más delgado.

― Venga Lovi, creí que traerías a alguien para que bailaras el vals

Encarando la ceja, tanto Feliciano como Lovina miraron a la pareja prometida.

― No sabía que hacían vals. ¿Tú lo sabías, _fratello di merda_?

―no lo sabías ya que por lo regular no lo hacen, _ sorella_

Sonriente Kiku le dio la razón al Vargas más joven ― precisamente, pero queríamos darnos gusto e incluir actividades que nos gustan a ambos; como baile, sin dejar claro esta las tradiciones griegas y japonesas. Una mezcla de los dos.

― más bien...una adaptación ― dijo Lovina, con lo que Ophelia le beso suavemente los labios a su prometido dándole la razón a su amiga ― pues me importa un bledo, no bailo y si bailo será con papá

― Lovi... no será muy agraciado ver a la mejor amiga de la novia bailando con un hombre maduro, puede y te confundan con una pécora oportunista

― ¿y con quien voy a bailar? ¿Con el moribundo aquel? ― dándole patadas no muy amables a Gilbert, quién se quejaba como mujer dando a luz, Lovina comenzó a carcajearse ― mejor dime de una vez que baile con el patatero… ― Feliciano reaccionando al instante, se le aferro del cuello a su amigo mientras negaba con lagrimas de cocodrilo ― que asco me das engendro, como sea; prefiero bailar con _Toño _si es el caso...es más, bailo sola.

― No, no; vas a bailar con alguien, creo que puedo conseguirte a mi primo

― ¿el que se la paso de arrastrado somnoliento todo el día? ¡Qué va! Mejor me consigo a un vagabundo por ahí.

Roma le dedico una mala mirada a su hija por el comentario, mientras Francine intentaba ocultar esa picardía que el ocasionaba la muchacha.

― Vamos Lovi, Heracles no es tan malo, su novia dice que es un excelente bailarín a pesar de su problema con el sueño, eso y que es excelente bailando pero de otro modo en la cama

Giñendo el ojo con travesura hacia su amiga, Ophelia, Francine y hasta Gilbert comenzaron a reír, mientras que a Lovina y Ludwig se les coloreaba la cara de rojo.

― Si es tan bueno bailando y… _bailando_, ¿porque no va con la novia?

― es que vera Vargas-Kun, la novia lo dejó hace una semana.

― ¿he? ¿De verdad?

― Si Feli ― dijo esta vez Ophelia, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos los presentes ― lo dejó alegando que dormía mucho y le daba flojera

Feliciano completamente divertido, comenzó a aplaudir; gesto que tendía a hacer cada que algo le emocionaba o le parecía bastante gracioso; Lovina y Ludwig se dieron tremenda bofetada sobre la frente debido a esa ocurrencia, mientras que el resto se reía ya sin disimulo. Inclusive a _Toño _le pareció gracioso, ya que comenzó a ladrar.

Con cháchara, todos siguieron durante unos minutos más hasta que la embarcación al fin atraco.

Tomadas del brazo,_ Phelia_ y Lovina fueron las primeras en bajar. Seguidos de Gilbert y toño quienes se comenzaron a arrastrar tal viles liendres sobre las piedras y el muelle.

― Gil mi amor, no le enseñes eso a_ Tonio _que parecerá un perrito no educado.

Obviamente, ninguno le hizo caso a la rubia ya que estaban demasiado felices en tierra firme que besar el suelo se les hacía demasiado tentador. Con fastidio (y con Feliciano aun colgado de su cuello), Ludwig levando te un solo jalón a su hermano (mayor, por cierto) y de otro al _ podenco._

― Vaya muchacho, estas muy fuerte, ¿he? ― le dijo socarronamente Roma mientras le daba palmadas en esos musculosos brazos, a lo que solamente el alemán rubio atino a sonrojarse.

Saltando desde el cuello de su amigo, el cual le sacaba más de una cabeza, Feliciano corrió hacia el borde del muelle emocionado.

― Mira _sorella, _que bonito se ve todo esto, ¿a qué no?

Acercándose, Lovina le ofreció un miralejos ― escucha bastardo, si miras por allá― dijo señalando hacia el otro lado de donde estaban― podrás divisar la casa, es más, toda Italia, así que ándate y revisa si la vecina no nos ha robado, es mas, quédate aquí todo viaje haciéndole de velador.

Como bólido, Feliciano salió corriendo al lugar indicado con miralejos puestos; claro está que la Vargas se gano una mirada de reprobación por parte de su padre y del patatero. Pero bueno, con lo mucho le le importaba.

Ludwig tuvo que ir a por Feliciano hasta el otro lado de la playa acompañado de Kiku, mientras los demás (o sea Roma y Gilbert) metían las maletas a la vagoneta lujosa en donde Ophelia y Lovina ya estaban acomodadas en los asientos de piloto y copiloto. Francine por otro lado, estaba muy centrada tomándose fotos con _ Toño, _según ella haciéndose recuerdos en Grecia con su bebe.

Diez minutos después, el trió regresó teniéndose que acomodar en un pequeño espacio al ultimo asiento. Por el retrovisor, Lovina les miraba con ojos centelleantes de malicia ― miren nada mas, que el Nazi ya se consiguió al _ eje, _¡JOJO! ― Gilbert y Francine casi se van de bruces al suelo de la vagoneta por el chiste, mientras que en el atrás, Kiku y Ludwig se querían morir de vergüenza,

Feliciano por su parte, aplaudiendo nuevamente exclamó feliz ― ¡vale! ¡Yo pudo ser Italia!

― tú ya eres Italia ― dijo mosqueado Ludwig.

― Entonces Vargas-Kun es Italia-kun, usted Ludwig será Doitu-san y yo Nihon.

― ¡SI! ¡Doitsu! Me gusta, ¡DOITSU!

Por los gritos felices de Feliciano, más de uno llego con dolor de cabeza al hotel.

No se hospedarían concretamente ahí debido a que eran muchas personas (invitados especiales de Ophelia, claro está) y a las reparaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en los patios. Todos se hospedarían mas bien en la casa de los Karpusi, la cual estaba a espaldas del hotel; era amplia y cabían perfectamente era justamente la atmósfera animada y familiar que la griega buscaba.

Claro está que la familia estaba siendo atentada ya que Lovina mordía del coraje; podía verse incluso humo salir de su cabeza.

Mientras que Roma intentaba calmarle un poco los ánimos a su hijo, la cosa que salió contraproducente, y al final, mientras que cargaban maletas al interior de la casa, entre Roma, Kiku, Francine, Gilbert y Feli se la pasaron cantando algo acerca de que "_Alemania era un bien lugar para vivir, las salchichas y los quesos eran deliciosos, que era muy buen lugar para con los perros y que las mujeres eran más grandes y fuertes que ellos."_

Las risotadas de Ophelia y los botones que ayudaban le colmaron la paciencia tanto a la gemela como al amigo del muchacho.

― ¡Italia! ― grito de manera ronca y fuerte Ludwig, haciendo parar al quinteto en seco. Aunque el plato que se estrello a la pared justo en medio de Feliciano y Ludwig fue lo que verdaderamente dio miedo.

― me tienes harta _ fratello di merda _― gritaba Lovina mientras aventaba un nuevo plato hacia ellos, fallando por milímetros ― ¿De dónde rayos te apagas? ¡Es más! Si no lo haces te pongo zapatos de concreto y te tiro al agua, Feli, ¡LO HAGO!

Aun despotricando (y aventándole la vajilla) tanto Francine como el pobre muchacho y Ludwig corrieron despavoridos por todo el lugar intentando esquivar. Roma simplemente suspiro, si hija era así; arremataba con lo que tuviera contra quién le sacara de quicio; son una mirada de disculpa miro de soslayo a Kiku, quien estaba anonadado mirando la escena. Por otro lado, Gilbert se partía a carcajadas sobre el suelo junto al perro. Mientras que Ophelia; pues ella...

― mira Lovi, que aquí hay mas platos― pesándole una caja nueva y entera de vajilla, Lovina comenzó no solo a tirar platos extendidos, sino hasta tazas y platos hondos ― ¡Venga amiga! Practica para la boda.

― Si no te callas será a ti a quién le ponga los platos de sombrero.

Y esta vez, persiguiendo también a su anfitriona, se armó una nueva guerra justo al centro de esa cálido hogar Griego.

**_vaya, que mi amita cada vez tiene mejor puntería._ ** Y con un fuerte estruendo, al fin Feliciano fue derrumbado por una taza kamikaze la cual se estrello justamente a plena nuca **_si, definitivamente con esa puntería, seguro será la ganadora de esa tal_ boda**

Sin más, Ludwig comenzó a pedir por emergencia mientras que Francine tras el sofá sacudía un pañuelo dramáticamente por su amigo caído.

Y _Toño_, pues _Toño_ se fue a tirar al lado de su amo Feli, el cual, extrañamente llenaba el piso de _agua _**_pobre, de seguro no alcanzo a llegar al patio_**

* * *

**¡Banzai!**

Pues aquí nuevamente con lo prometido que es deuda.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá unas galletas- !muchas gracias!

**Kisuus 3**


	4. Old fashioned lover boy

**Juego de gemelos.**

* * *

**Sumary: **Como gemelos eran tan intensos que siempre interpretaban a la perfección el papel del otro; más sin embargo, con el paso de los años olvidaron como jugar el juego más peligroso y extremo de todos; el cómo ser ellos mismo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, Nyotalia!, _INUTALIA _(Dios, eres una genio Mizuki-chan), malas palabras (auspiciadas por nuestra buena Nyo! sureña), tríos amorosos (?)

* * *

**Chapter 4- Old fashioned lover boy**

* * *

A tan solo tres días de la boda, la pareja comprometida debía atender ciertos detalles para el gran día tales como practicar el vals para la recepción, revisar arreglos florales, las habitaciones de invitados, comida, ceremonia, vestido. En cuanto a la despedida de soltera y de soltero, muy a su pesar tanto la griega como el japonés así como los padres de la novia estuvieron de acuerdo con ese festejo con la condición de que fuese para ambos al mismo tiempo (Claro que estos festejos serian asistidos por Gilbert y el clan Francine-Lovina siendo este el único motivo que podía mantenerlas unidas sin matarse en el proceso) planeándose para llevarse acabo en el gran balcón principal del hotel Karpusi ya lo tenían todo visualizado, como acondicionar las mesas, los adornos e infinidad de bebidas así como las luces coloridas y globos dejando el espacio para bailar y para los espectáculos sorpresas; era el lugar idóneo, amplio, fresco y con una maravillosa vista hacia la playa durante la noche.

―Mira que aparte de ser el lugar hermoso les voy a conseguir a muy buenos _strippers_… ¿no te molesta verdad Kiku? Porque serán tan guapos que hasta ti te gustaran, lo se _mon ami_…

Con la resignación tatuada en el rostro, Kiku solo aceptaba en silencio y con sumisión las mil y un locuras que Francine soltaba. Cosas como " hombres por aquí, cerveza y vino por allá, mucho _amour_ por todos lados…será estupendo"; de todos, era la francesa parecía la mas emocionada. Definitivamente.

Claro que Gilbert no se quedaba atrás, ya que ni pasado siquiera un día del arribo, su tarjetero ya cargaba con mas de diez fichas de diferentes clubes nocturnos, bares y de otro tipo de entretenimiento; estaba mas que dispuesto llevarse a su hermano y al novio de jerga… a Feliciano no tanto, porque pues, eso; en la despedida de Ophelia habría hombres, y si se piensa bien, Feliciano quedaba mejor ahí.

―Entonces la cosa queda de esta manera: te llevas a los muchachos a beber y luego regresas a Feli para el show de chicos aquí con _Phelia_, ¿Verdad, Gilbo?

―Si, mi amor; lo que digas

Con asco Ludwig y Lovina sentían el estomago revolvérsele con tan solo pensar que Feli era el mas contento y beneficiado ahí.

Incluso más que la misma Francine.

―Pues yo digo que mejor hagamos la fiesta en un bar cercano, soy conocida del dueño por lo que no habrá problema.

―Pero _Phelia_, un hombre necesita mujeres para vivir, créeme que lo se bien― decía Gilbert aferrándose a Kiku―casos como el de Feliciano pues… eso ya es otra cosa

― ¡No, no! Me opongo, si vamos a conseguir hombres, definitivamente NO quiero a Feliciano babeando por aqui.

―Pero _sorella_...

― ¡Nada de peros bastardo! No te quedas y punto

―Creo que te estas pasando Lovi, deja que tu hermano se quede, mientras seamos mas será mejor...creo

― ¿Y que se le cuelgue como puta a esos sujetos en tanga, mientras se soban y agasajan? No _Ofe_, definitivamente no viviré esa vergüenza.

Los lloriqueos de Feliciano marearon a más de uno haciéndoles querer morir en ese preciso instante. Intentaron persuadir a la Vargas, sin embargo con el carácter orgulloso y déspota que se cargaba fue llanamente imposible.

Tanto Gilbert como Francine tuvieron que darle la palabra a la novia y celebrar la despedida para ambos en el restaurante. Apenas y así Feliciano se callo dejándolos a todos con un terrible dolor de cabeza y a Lovina con un aire mosqueado y homicida ya un poco más traqnuila.

Con la fiesta en el bar quedaban _tutti contenti._

Ludwig quien sentía la cabeza explotar en mil pedazos (en especial después de que Lovina se le uniera a su gemelo en los gritos y lloriqueos) literalmente salió disparado del automóvil pidiendo misericordia a sus nervios en cuanto llegaron al lugar. El bar esa un lugar grande y de colores extravagantes, con un _manager_ quien resulto ser el tan mentado Heracles; el primo lento de la novia.

Era tan lento que la tranquilidad con la que se comunicaba les hacia sentir que perdían lentamente las neuronas o la materia gris y que pronto caerían en un coma permanente, era como tomarse mil pastillas de _Tafil_ de una sola vez (y vaya que Ludwig sabe lo que es tomar ansiolíticos); Comenzaban a creer que eso de que tener dos fiestas separadas y que Feliciano fuera tras los traseritos de aquellos muchachos no era tan mala idea.

Al menos seria mas rápido que la media hora en la que Heracles se tardaba para decir: "buenas tardes, pasen"

―Por cierto primo, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga― con un gesto adormilado, Heracles le tomo la mano suavemente, besándole el torso acomedido. Haciendo lo mismo con Feliciano el cual atino a sonrojarse bajo las miradas de fastidio y asco de su amigo y hermana respectivamente―primo… el es Feliciano, su _hermano_

― ¿Hermano? …Vaya, disculpa― le dijo sonriéndole avergonzado ― pero es que es tan suave como pétalos de terciopelo tal pie de una dama― tomándole la mano nuevamente, le beso por segunda ocasión mientras le sonreía de manera coqueta.

Lo que claro esta, le hizo explotar un ovario a la Italiana.

―Bueno, bueno; ya con un rarito me basta; gracias, así que ya suéltalo― haciendo caso Heracles se alejo un poco del italiano mas joven, mientras Ludwig se cargaba a Feliciano hacia otro lado y Lovina por su parte comenzaba a presentar un grave caso de gastritis además. Aparte de lento, marica y como la cereza del pastel, _marica precoz_.

―Te decía primo, quiero pedirte un favor ― El hombre miro con ojos adormecidos a su prima― quiero que bailes con ella, no es necesario que le enseñes porque sabe _moverlo_ muy bien si sabes a lo que me refiero― Lovina le fulmino con la mirada―solo quiero que te arregles una pieza de vals y lo luzcan durante la boda.

Tres días por transcurrir para el domingo y las actividades ya estaban repartidas en su totalidad.

Todo aquel día se llevarían acabo todos los ensayos, el sábado la fiesta de despedida y por ultimo la gran celebración principal el domingo. Los detalles estaban siempre bajo la vigilancia de la numerosa familia Karpusi, por lo que Ophelia y Kiku no necesitaban más preocupaciones que la de divertirse y disfrutar antes del nuevo viaje que pronto compartirían.

Por lo que después de horas de charlas con Heracles (que serian solo minutos con personas promedio), tanto los prometidos, como los vástagos del italiano y su gemela; se encaminaron a una habitación detrás del bar, que era nada mas y nada menos que un salón de baile acondicionado donde aparte de las grandes paredes de espejos que le recubrían, el suelo de madera fina y brillante también se podía apreciar al fondo se vestidores y casilleros así como todo lo necesario para satisfacer las necesidades de los bailarines que se presentaban en el bar. Ya que cada noche se daba un espectáculo fino y colorido.

Era un lugar de mucho prestigio entre la gente local así como para los turistas en la isla; con bailarines, tanto hombres como mujeres que presentaban coreografías y otros tipos de espectáculos tales imitaciones, concursos e inclusive en ocasiones especiales presentaciones travestis.

Cerca de los casilleros se encontraban pelucas, vestuarios, estolas y demás accesorios por lo que Feliciano y Francine corrieron allá en cuanto entraron amarrándose todo lo que podían mientras se maquillaban y reían como marmotas locas.

―Mira, mira, _sorella_ que soy Madonna―agasajándose con el sujetador de conos, Feliciano bajo de los casilleros hasta la pista de baile donde se comenzó a pasear por frente a los espejos admirándose.

―y yo Lady Gaga― Francine ni tardía ni perezosa, en un minuto ya estaba al lado del italiano con peluca rubia a moño de cabello encima mientras bailaba Bad Romance. A lo que Gilbert también se les unió siguiéndoles el juego.

Cerca de la puerta Ludwig mejor no quiso ni mirarles por lo que fue a sentarse cerca de unas pequeñas bancas al otro lado del salón, la cabeza le punzaba y necesitaba urgentemente de un masaje en la sien. La pareja de prometidos y Heracles comenzaron a reírse por las ocurrencias del trió frente al espejo, ya que de Bad Romance pasaron al _Azereje_. Tenían una coordinación como la de un temblor escala nueve.

―Bueno, _Lady Caga_ y _Marranona_― Francin casi sufre tortícolis de lo tan rápido que se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lovina con completo rencor y repudio infinito― venimos aquí a darle gusto a esta bastarda, no a ver sus pésimas imitaciones así que déjense de tonterías ya.. No te hagas el tonto, que va para ti también _Nazi Perry_

Heracles, Ophelia e inclusive Ludwig, soltaron una risa debido a los apodos y de cómo la italiana con solo tronarles dos dedos al trió, estos completamente amansados se quitaban las pelucas y recuperaban un poco la compostura (la poca que tenian)

―Bien, ya escucharon todos a Lovina Mussolini, formemos parejas― desafortunadamente el ensayo tuvo que posponerse hasta pasada la tarde ya que el pobre griego se quedo sin aire y casi al borde de la inconsciencia por tremendo cabezazo que la italiana le propino. Para no hacer enojar más a la chica quedaron de reunirse a las seis.

Mientras Lovina salía del bar al brazo de su amiga, el resto intentaba socorrer al griego. Kiku debió advertirle antes que ni Ophelia y mucho menos Lovina eran de ese tipo de bromas.

Aunque bien, todo parecía indicar que ya lo había aprendido.

Todos lo habían aprendido.

― Lovina linda, no deberías de medio matar a mi familia...se me acaba

La susodicha solo atino a girar los ojos con fastidio. Como odiaba que le hablaran así; _Lovina Linda_ era precisamente como Laura solía llamarle.

― Pues quítale lo retrasado a tus familiares _Phelia_, que si no quedarán como Feliciano.

Paseando por todo el malecón bajo el sol de media tarde tostándoles la piel, ambas mujeres continuaron con esas pláticas absurdas que siempre tenían. Una contándole cosas acerca de su intimidad, la otra sufriendo colapsos nerviosos debido a eso; habían comprado algunas golosinas durante el camino aunque quien las consumía como posesa era la italiana.

― ¿Por qué no comes conmigo, bastarda?

― Si comiera lo que tú, no entraría en el vestido

Buen punto.

Muy buen punto. Ophelia nunca fue de esas diosas delgadas ni mucho menos; pero en esos días se notaba la el esfuerzo y dedicación a la hora del ejercicio.

Suspirando mosqueada mejo ese tema por la paz..

Por las calles principales se observaban a los turistas sobrellenando las tiendas con sombrillas exteriores blancas. A pie de las playas que se podían admirar desde el malecón, a pesar de ser primavera el clima propiciaba paseos en botes ya que el agua estaba tibia y relucientemente cristalina, junto a montones de gente quienes descansaban y jugaban sobre la arena y los hoteles lujosos y tradicionales mostrando un gran flujo de personas.

Roma no les había acompañado con los preparativos de la despedida ya prácticamente fue secuestrado por los padres de la novia y los hermanos mayores del novio. No es que a Roma le molestara, todo lo contrario, Rómulo Vargas siempre fue muy sociable con una facilidad para ganarse el amor de quién lo rodeaba tan nata como la que el mismo Feliciano le había heredado. Fue cuestión de minutos para que el patriarca italiano se ganara a los señores Karpusi y a los hermanos de Honda.

Y Lovina bien podía jurar que si Laura hubiese estado ahí, también se hubiera ganado a todo mundo con una sola sonrisa.

_Laura_...

Recordar el nombre de su madre de alguna manera siempre le hacia recaer en melancolía; la cual se reflejaba siempre en esa ansiedad de comer golosinas hasta reventar, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

― Lovi... ¿estas bien?

― ¿sabes? De todas las personas que nos conocían de niños, Laura fue la única que podía distinguirnos siempre, no importara la situación―Ophelia bajó el paso mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana bajo la sombra de los arboles verdes y frondosos en el parque principal ―muchas veces...ni yo misma podía distinguir quién era Lovina y quien no. Muchas veces ni yo misma podía reconocerme... y ahora me pregunto... Si Laura estuviera aquí y estuviese en la misma situación... ¿ella podría distinguirme? ¿Podría decirme quién es Lovina de verdad? Digo, si fuera tu estaría nerviosa, obviamente no se me reflejaría porque soy sumamente decorosa no como tu, que se te nota la estupidez en todos lados...

Ophelia no entendió de primera instancia lo que su amiga decía, mas sin embargo, al verle con los ojos verdes decaídos y las manos aferradas a las envolturas de caramelos con los ojos perdidos en la calle atino a sonreírle un poco.

― Tu madre debió ser muy lista ¿no? ― Encarándole la mirada, Lovina frunció el ceño, OBVIO fue muy lista (si por ella fuera, también se moriría antes de soportar a un soquete parlanchín como Roma, a un marica como Feli y a una escoria malhumorada como ella, venga; que Laura SI había sido muy listilla)

― Más que lista...era como un perro que distinguía las feromonas

Ophelia se rió un poco para después acomodarse sobre la banca; el aire que soplaba movía las hojas y se colaba por entre sus piernas bajo la falda. La brisa marina le daba esa fuerte sensación de paz.

―me refiero a que fue muy lista para quererte tanto a ti, como a la otra Lovina ― encarando la ceja, la italiana puso su mirada sobre ella ― cuando me hablabas a cerca de tu hermano siempre me los imagine justamente así, uno feliz y el otro amargado... digamos como la comedia y la tragedia, sin embargo Lovi, puedo asegurarte de que eres mas que ese personaje que te has inventado con los años...no eres siempre una amargada gruñona, así como estoy segura tu hermano no siempre esta feliz. Tu madre fue lista y muy inteligente, así como afortunada ya que los conoció a ambos tanto como personajes así como personas; es por eso que tal vez ella podía distinguirlos. Recuerda linda que una cosa es lo que eres en verdad y otra lo que representas. Sin embargo, la pregunta no radica en que si Laura estuviera aquí pudiera decirte quién es Lovina. No, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿acaso tu podrías decirle quién eres en verdad?

Ophelia tenia esa manía de filosofar con esos aires calmos acerca de todo, de la vida, de la gente, de porque se odian los de diferentes equipos de futbol. No valía la pena discutir con ella, puesto que siempre, sin importar que, nunca dejara lugar para un argumento.

Acomodándose descuidadamente sobre la banca la italiana le dio la razón.

_No, no podría._

* * *

Para cuando entraron nuevamente al local, las chicas ya llevaban un elegante retraso de veinte minutos, lo cuales las hacia mas _Chic_ y deseadas; cosa que era una vil mentira puesto que al entrar al salón se encontraron con todo mundo haciendo de todo menos ensayando. Feliciano lloraba a mares sobre una sillita intentaba por todas no desmayarse en cuando Heracles le comenzó a vendar el pie. Ludwig, quién estaba a su lado tenia la cara mas encendida que un fosforo.

― Prima, que bueno que llegas creo que tenemos un problema.

Encendiéndosele mas la cara, el alemán retiro al griego para curar por si mismo a su amigo; Feliciano sintiendo pena le intentaba animar diciéndole cosas como "estoy bien", "no se me caerá la pierna...creo", cosa que a Lovina le hizo sentir de muy bien humor.

― ¿Qué paso?

― digamos que nuestro amigo aquí presente ― Tanto Ophelia como Lovina percibieron el temblor del rubio ― no es muy agraciado para bailar, intentaron practicar pero creo que si no los detenía le iba a fracturar los pies al chico.

― _vee, vee_, no le creas _Doitsu_, eres muy bueno baila-¡AUCH!

Lovina soltó las carcajadas junto a Gilbert (quien se cargaba una peluca) mientras que Feli se tiraba a llorar como magdalena.

― miralo de este lado_ fratello,_ al fin te dejo lisiado ¡JOJO!

Con una mala mirada Ophelia le mando a callar para después acercarse a donde Feliciano y darle mimos sobre la cabeza y besos en las mejillas.

― entonces me temo no bailaras con Ludwig, hazlo mejor con Heracles...es un poco más ágil.

Con ambas extremidades vendadas Feliciano se puso de pie con ayuda del rubio y del griego; Lovina por su parte solo miraba expectante a su amiga

― Entonces genio, si el esta con tu primo ¿yo con quien voy?

Sonriente, Ophelia le dedico esa fina mirada sádica que se guardaba solamente cuando quería fastidiar de verdad a su chica.

― tú bailaras con Ludwig mujer, claro esta.

Nadie capto muy bien si el tremendo chillido que se escuchó fue o por parte de uno de los gemelos o por el alemán.

― ¡no pienso bailar con ese patatero!

― venga, que tienes los pies igual duros que la cabeza

― ¡NO!

―Si no quieres bailar con él, siempre podrás bailar con tu hermano

Y que Lovina se cagaba en todo lo cagable, comenzando muy bien con todos esos malditos griegos que solo filosofaban y dejaban a la gente sin argumentos porque solo para eso sirven: dormir, comer, amar gatos y joderle la vida a italianas como ella. Así como se cagaba en lo patatero del rubio ese y lo marica de Feliciano; especialmente en eso de que le gustaban mas altos y gordos que él. ¿Por qué Feli no fue lesbiana? Al menos así cuando la pisaran no le dolería tanto, a menos que siendo lesbiana le gustaran las mujeres gordas...

_¡MERDA!_ Mierda y mil mierdas.

― ¿entonces que, Lovi? ¿Bailas con Feli o con Ludwig?

Mierda a la novia.

Mierda a los pies de plomo de aquel patatero.

Y Mierda a ese espécimen bastardo de gemelo parasito que se cargaba. Bien pudo nacer como verruga, pero no; Dios disfrutaba verla en esas situaciones para cagarse de risa y vengarse de los malditos Romanos que lo crucificaron; ella era el sacrificio en la tierra y los que se mueren bien gracias, hacían fila como porteras en el mercado para entrar al cielo y mearse encima al verle así.

¡Mierda también a los Romanos entonces!

―ya pues... ― hastiada, asió de la ropa prácticamente pegándose al rubio― pero si me pegas tu _patatez_ te corto el _wurts_ y lo doy a los cuervos para que se asqueen

― ¡_sorella_!, no hables así a Doitsu

Ciertamente, decir que el alemán era _poco diestro _con eso del baile no era ni una milésima parte de la verdad. El hombre parecía tener veinte pies izquierdos y todos ellos tullidos. Se movía con la gracia de una piedra convulsionándose, e igual, pisaba con la fuerza de esa misma piedra.

― ¡que no te muevas así, _che palle!_

Ludwig no despegaba la mirada del piso intentando siempre seguirle el paso a la italiana, con unos cuarenta centímetros de separación, distancia suficiente como para que el alemán pudiese verle los pies (y ver como los suyos la pisaban, claro) la cara se le desfiguraba debido a los gestos que hacia, unos de dolor otros de incertidumbre unos que no combinaban para nada con el aire estoico que siempre llevaba encima; las manos le sudaban a mares así le como temblaban cual gelatinas sin cuajar; sentía entumecer los dedos debido al frio que se colaba por sus yemas; la camisa comenzaba a empapársele , y todo a casusa de los terribles nervios. Si bien, Lovina nunca fue paciente, que para esas alturas no le hubiese aventado ya a plena calle en medio del tráfico era ganancia. Soltaba imperios tanto en italiano como en ingles y cuatro idiomas más; la muchacha había resultado ser poliglota cuando de malas palabras se trataba. Feliciano por otro lado se danzaba lentamente a la par de los pasos calmos de Heracles, sin retirar nunca la mirada en la pareja de su hermana y su amigo. Fruncía el ceño cada que Ludwig se disculpaba exaltado cuando la pisaba, lo froncia mas cuando a Lovina lejos de aventarlo por un puente, solamente gritaba un poco y volvían a bailar.

Su rostro era un cuadro cambiante de gestos, mientras apretaba los dientes o se humedecía la boca, siempre manteniendo la vista en aquella pareja.

Pasaron tres horas entre gritos, pisotones, groserías y coreografías que Heracles les daba. En cuanto dijo que todo estaba listo, cual bólido, Lovina salió del lugar sin importarle a quien arrollaba en el camino, ella solo quería llegar a casa y ponerse en siclo de enjuague permanente con cloro; temía contagiarse de los gérmenes patateros; en cuanto llegara se desvestiría y quemaría toda esa ropa. Eso y que le urgía desinflamarse los pies. Pero mas lo primero que lo segundo.

― al menos pudo esperarse a que saliéramos todos, no tenía porque llevarse el automóvil

― Ya Fran, déjala; recuerda que siempre podremos caminar o bien... si nuestro nuevo mejor amigo _Hércules_ quiere seguir la fiesta en su bar tampoco nos quejamos

― _hejem..._ soy Heracles

― Si, lo que sea ¡FIESTA EN EL BAR! Todo por cuenta de la casa

Con los ánimos hasta las nubes, Gilbert y Francine entraron al lugar mientras bailaban y gritaban en un pésimo español "¡_Fiesta tío, que empiece la fiesta_!", Ludwig por su parte suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que se disculpaba con el griego, al cual se le estaba figurando fascinante esa variedad de personalidades y matices que Opelia le había llevado.

Alegando que no había problema y no tenia porque disculparse de nada, invito al resto a pasar; de algo servía ser el dueño y primo de la novia. La gente ya estaba comenzando a llegar, si bien era aun temprano; la noche ya estaba presente y con eso un nuevo aire moderno y libertino inundaba esa zona contrastando con la calma tradicional que se sentía en la bahía.

― Italia-san, ¿vamos? ―Kiku y Ludwig fueron los últimos en encaminarse al local, este primero dándose cuenta que Feliciano poseía aun la vista perdida justo a la dirección donde su hermana se había marchado. Estaba serio. Es mas, estaba completamente inexpresivo. ― ¿Italia-san?

Con lentitud poso el impasible modo a sus amigos, el cual al instante cambio por una gran sonrisa; las sonrisas típicas en él.

― _vee~_ vamos Nihon

Dando saltos cortos entro animado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejando al par descolocado un instante.

Estaban completamente seguros de que antes de sonreír como siempre, Feliciano había fruncido el ceño; y si no fuera porque la idea era completamente absurda ambos podrían jurar que el italiano estaba enojado.

Claro esta, que esa sola idea esa una absoluta aberración; Feliciano nunca de encrespaba; nunca.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que vieron; el par le resto importancia a pesar de la incertidumbre para hacerse paso dentro del local donde Gilbert ya estaba al centro de la pista bailando y haciendo desmanes. Lo clásico en él a la hora de la fiesta.

Con eso basto para que Ludwig se le saliera de la cabeza aquella idea loca respecto a que Feliciano pudiese estar fastidiado.

Feliciano molesto, _¡bleh! _ Que absurdo.

* * *

― despierten mis niñas ¡DESPIERTEN!

Falto poco para que la italiana se aferrara con las uñas al techo de un solo salto cuando Francine entro a la habitación gritando y haciendo un temible escándalo mientras golpeaba un sartén de fierro con una cuchara de cocina gruesa. Por debajo de la cobija, Ophelia con lagañas y resaca se despabiló lentamente y sin inmutarse ante el ruido.

― ¡_merda_! ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ― aferrándose del brazo derecho se puso pálida y pronto sintió un fuerte mareo que le hizo recostarse de inmediato a la cama ― me muero, ¡me muero! llamen a un medico estoy tengo un infarto―

Lejos de correr despavoridas por ayuda, Francine quito los cobertores de la cama mostrando a Ophelia acurrucada y dormida nuevamente sobre el colchón. El _Before_ de la despedida había estado muy entretenido, habían llegado pasada la madrugada pasados de copas cayendo en el primer lugar lo suficientemente calientito como para dormir a gusto. La novia había caído justo a la cama de su amiga.

― es hora de despertar linduras, que debemos hacer muchas cosas

Lovina aun hiperventilaba cuando la madre de Ophelia se apareció junto con la hermana de Kiku, quienes habrían las ventanas para ventilar el cuarto. Sacaban ropa limpia del ropero y encendían todas las luces.

― debemos ir al SPA, afeitar a la novia, prepararnos para la despedida...

― no olvides pasar por el vestido Mei. _Phelia_; despierta corazón es hora de irnos y si no te levantas ya comienzo a cantar _Mamma mia_

Ese "voy a cantar" fue la descarga de energía para Ophelia y el electrocardiograma para el infarto de Lovina que necesitaban; en menos de diez minutos todas las mujeres ya estaban cacareando por toda la casa preparando todo y marcharse al SPA. Rómulo y los demás caballeros estaban el la cocina con tazas de café humeantes y tostadas preparadas.

― vayan con cuidado cielito, _Ciao._

― nada de _Ciao_, saca de paseo al perro que se va a pudrir...por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

El padre de Ophelia con un gesto le señalo la sala, para cuando al asomarse encontrar una escena que ciertamente daba algo de pena. En el tierno nidito Gilbert roncaba abrazado de _Toño_, ambos envueltos en la cobija que la francesa le había comprado al perro con amor. En cuando Francine les miro dio el grito al cielo al ver a su lindísimo perrito siendo hostigado por el zoofilico de su novio.

El alemán mayor tuvo que irse a dormir al patio después de las patadas que Francine le propino. Claro esta, que en cuanto la vagoneta salió con todas las mujeres a bordo, regreso a la casa y junto a _Toño_ para dormirse otro rato.

El padre de Ophelia y Roma no podían más que doblarse de la risa con eso. No se la llevarían tan apresurados como las mujeres por lo que ya tendrían tiempo de ir a vestirse y conseguirle algo de entretenimiento previo al japonés. Por lo que ahora respecta, solo se dedicarían a seguir charlando mientras disfrutaban de las deliciosas tostadas que Feliciano había preparado. Ero esa lo magnifico de ser hombres.

Y de tener un hijo quien cocinara tan bien.

En cuanto arribaron al SPA, un fuerte revoloteo se hizo por toda la recepción; era grande y de hermosas paredes a mármol rosa con mujeres moviéndose por todos lados. En cuanto entraron una dama con un entallado traje sastre blanco les atendió.

― Bienvenidas

― Gracias, tenemos reservación para todas nosotras

Escoltando a las damas, la señorita de blanco les encamino hacia una habitación especial; si embargo le cerro el paso a Lovina ― disculpe, es solo para damas

Ahogando una fuerte carcajada Ophelia y Francince salieron corriendo al pasillo temiendo por sus vidas; Lovina estaba demasiado cansado y hastiada como para ponerle el bonito prendedor de rosa como sombrero. Frunciendo el ceño solo como ella sabia hacerlo de dio un ligero empujón a la empleada, y con la voz mas aguda que pudo se tomo los senos para hacer ademan de juntarlos y hacerlos mas grande ― ya entendí lindura, gracias.

Tanto la madre de Ophelia como Mei se perdieron a carcajada limpia, en especial cuando Lovina se fue encaminada a la habitación aun sujetándose los pechos mientras caminaba exageradamente como pingüino meneando las caderas y con la boca con pucheros.

La pobre empleada no supo ni donde meter la cabeza después de eso, sin embargo una vez dentro de la habitación un equipo entero de mujeres de dedicó a lavarles el cabello, colocarles mascarillas, darles masajes y demás tratamientos.

Una mujer quién llevaba consigo cremas especiales para depilar comenzó a atenderlas una por una, centrándose principalmente en la futura novia.

― _Ofe,_ creo que tienes mas pelo en las cejas que ahí abajo; bien puedes hacerte una peluca.

Como de un lado tenia manicura de otro la depilación de rostro y por la cabeza tinte y tubos para peinar la única repuesta fue una lengua asomándose por entre la mascarilla moviéndose como loca.

― _Phelia_ linda, deberías hacerte la depilación francesa o quizás una decorativa; le pueden dibujar un corazón o algo así

― déjala _hipno-rana_, que si no se la ha hecho es porque al chinito le gusta peludo y calientito

Hasta las chicas del equipo tuvieron problemas para acallar la risotada; Ophelia por su parte se levanto como resorte con una ceja a medio afeitar, quitándose uno de los tubos de pelo tirarlo con certera pintería a la italiana.

― al menos uso mi_ quellito_, Lovi linda

― Pues que recuerde también lo use, en especial con aquel Turco ¿recuerdad?

Ni su madre ni Mei entendieron cuando Ophelia casi se lanza de cabeza al lavabo ahogada en carcajadas. Lovina no tardo ni un minuto en reírse también como loca.

Esa experiencia debía quedar como epitafio. "de las estupideces y las retas entre bastardas"

Francine tenia un tic nervioso mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente a las demás muchachas...Un PSA era para relajarse no era para comportarse como vaca loca ni escuchar cacarear entre risas a un par de locas. Solo rodó los ojos intentando ignorarlas mientras seguía hojeando la revista de peinados y maquillajes; con esas dos no se podía ser de mundo. Pero tampoco podía negar que Lovina poseía una risa muy contagiosa.

* * *

La música era fuerte y retumbaba con las bocinas y los bajos desde los cimientos hasta la cabeza. Las luces eran cejadoras y brillantes, especiales para una noche de movimiento junto los láseres que hacían parecer aun más movimiento. La pista estaba repleta de gente por donde apenas y se podía pasar; todos bailaban y saltaban con bebidas en mano.

Para cuando Ophelia y compañía entraron al bar pasadas las diez, Gilbert junto al hermano menor de Kiku ya estaban encabezando una increíblemente larga línea de conga. Al escenario principal bañado en luces ultravioletas, Feliciano bailaba a la par de Kiku, la luz les hacia iluminar esas prolijas camisas blancas las cuales ya estaban algo humedecidas.

Por entre las mesas, se podía distinguir la melena revuelta de Heracles la cual se mesclaba con manos que le acariciaban los mechones chocolates. Y a la esquina del asiento completamente mosqueado Ludwig se dedicaba a beber lo que parecía gaseosa con una pajilla.

La gente a la pista celebraba con globos alargados y otros instrumentos cuales sombreros con brillantina y lentes fluorescentes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

― ¡Chicos! Oiga, oigan chicos ― dijo Feliciano al tiempo que se detenía y tomaba el micrófono, el elevado tono de alcohol se le notaba en la voz ― ¿adivinen quien ha llegado?

La música no se detuvo pero si la gente, quién al mirar a la entrada se toparon el la griega escoltada.

―Te amo mi vida ¡WOO! ― Muchos se tiraron a reír cuando Kiku comenzó a moverse cual espagueti sobrecosido junto a Feliciano allá a la pista. Muchas mas se abalanzaron sobre la griega quién apenas y se podía mover con tremendos tacones y aquel diminuto vestido color hueso que brillaba con las luces, muchas le alabaron de lo tan espectacular que el peinado le hacia lucir los largos rizos y otros mas la felicitaron por la celebración de mañana.

Francine como la humedad de metió a la fila de la conga no sin antes darle tremendo beso a Gilbert el cual la saco de ahí para llevarla a un lugar mas cómodo para donde meterle mano, Gilbert ya se cargaba su inseparable peluca de de Katy Perry a conjunto con un brasear de caramelos.

La madre de Ophelia junto a Mai, decidieron irse mejor a las mesas donde se encontraban los demás hermanos de Kiku y Roma. A pesar de que Roma fuese tan activo los años ya le pesaban y parecían pesarle el doble cuando ya tenia bastas botellas encima. Sintiendo pena ajena al ver bailar de manera ridícula a su gemelo y al novio sobre el escenario mientras intentaban encantase pasa cantar con micrófono en mano mejor se fue a sentar donde Heracles y el patatero.

No es que le cayeran bien, todo lo contrario, al menos con ellos no necesitaría de hablar mucho; y vaya que necesitaba sacarse esas endemoniadas zapatillas de casi veinte centímetros que Francine le había obligado a usar.

No estaba para nada acostumbrada a las zapatillas, y menos a los vestidos justos como el que estaba usando en aquel momento. En cuanto llego a la mesa hizo a un lado al alemán para sentarse y mandar al diablo aquellos tacones, de la bolsa saco un par de zapatillas de piso las cuales se le antojaba como un trozo de cielo.

Heracles se separo de su conquista un momento y la saludo descuidadamente para de inmediato regresar a los besos y agasajos.

Por un lado a la mensa, Lovina estaba con aquel vestido de encaje palo de rosa maquillada suavemente, sentada como vil camionero ebrio valiéndole un peino que se le vieran los interiores; en medio, Ludwig no sabia a donde mirar ni en done meterse; frente a el estaba su amigo (sus DOS amigos) bailando frotándose con los bailarines del bar fuera de conciencia, mientras que a la izquierda tenia a Heracles y su conquista cuya ropa comenzó a hacer presencia sobre la mesa; cayendo en algún momento el sujetador de ella justo dentro de su bebida.

A su derecha, Lovina quién aun a sus anchas también observo la prenda, después la pista y al final al almena.

Ambos se miraron.

Y de lo tan ridículo y bizarro del asunto, ambos rieron.

― déjame adivinar, eres el conductor designado

Sacando la prenda del vaso Ludwig hizo ademan de beber, sin embargo cuando fue la braga quién apareció sobre la mesa mejor dejo la bebida por un lado.

― ¿se nota mucho?

Con una revisión rápida, Lovina le miro la camisa de vestir perfectamente abotonada, una corbata con motivos de pastas y el peinado relamido.

― te faltan los lentes y ya eres un nerd.

Lejos de molestarse, Ludwig se rio dándole la razón a quien la tiene y Lovina no podía tener la boca mas llena de razón; aunque bueno, puede que la tenga mas llena de groserías que de razón, pero esa ya es otra cosa.

A la pista principal, Ophelia al fin pudo hacerse paso llegando donde su prometido, quien con un par de copas ya se había puesto bastante alegre, por lo que en cuanto diviso a su prometida le planto tremendo beso que inclusive hasta al italiano sorprendió.

― JAJA, se nota que todo mundo desborda alcohol ¿no?

Lovina aplaudía y se reía por los gestos que su hermano hacia al ver como Kiku dejándose llevar comenzaba a meterle mano a la novia. Ludwig le miro algo sorprendido dándole una ojeada de pies a cabeza

― ¿acaso ya estas bebida? ¿Bebieron en el SPA?

―que te importa, no tienes derecho a juzgarme y menos con esa corbata que te cargas.

― me la regalo tu hermano ¿sabes?

Riéndose del alemán, Lovina seguía riendo para cuando con la garganta seca se aventó por la bebida del alemán importándole un bledo.

― ¿gaseosa? ¿Qué es esto, una tardeada?

Frunciendo el ceño de sus rubias cejas le dedico una mirada mala a Lovina, en especial cuando importándole nada los gemidos de Heracles y la compañía, esta se tomo sus tragos de un solo jalón.

― no es bonito que bebas, Lovina

― No bebo para ser bonita, patatero ― Pasándole un vaso de dudosa procedencia le hizo tomarlo por obligación ― es mas, brindemos patatero; brindemos por esa bastarda ― dijo señalando al escenario donde Kiku se estaba derritiendo al cantar en aquel karaoke mientras Feliciano y Ophelia intentaban corearlo ― por su futura boda y por todos esos infelices que bailan con mas alcohol que sangre encima y por toda la maldita felicidad que tienen todos menos nosotros.

Empinándose el trago brindo nuevamente con Ludwig quién mejor aventó el contenido hacia otro lado. Para regresar nuevamente su atención a la italiana.

A pesar del maquillaje y de las luces se veía ojerosa; y con una mirada de algún modo triste.

― Lovina... ¿estas bien? Digo, pareces enojada

― estoy engestada, eso es todo. Este tipo de fiestas no es mi tipo

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Ludwig escuchó por los altavoces la su amigo. Girando si visión al escenario se lo encontró cantando en el karaoke una canción que de algún modo le recordaba a si mismo y bastante bien.

― oye patatas ¿quieres saber cuales son mis fiestas? ―Al mirar a Lovina se topo con un panorama completamente diferente; su mirada verde estaba brillosa y la sonrisa era una pequeña mueca picara― ¿o no me días que te da miedo?

Y si existe algo a lo que Ludwig simplemente no se puede resistir es a su amigo Feliciano, los perros y sobretodo a los retos.

Siendo este último más tentador si es Lovina Vargas con esa mueca graciosa sobre aquel tostado rostro pecoso quién te reta.

― Hey patatas... ¿_why so serious_?

* * *

**¡Banzai!**

Pues aquí nuevamente con lo prometido que es deuda.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá unas galletas y un helado- !muchas gracias!

**Kisuus 3**


	5. Raise your glass

**Juego de gemelos.**

* * *

**Sumary: **Como gemelos eran tan intensos que siempre interpretaban a la perfección el papel del otro; más sin embargo, con el paso de los años olvidaron como jugar el juego más peligroso y extremo de todos; el cómo ser ellos mismo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, Nyotalia!, _INUTALIA _(Dios, eres una genio Mizuki-chan), malas palabras (auspiciadas por nuestra buena Nyo! sureña), tríos amorosos (?), mucho y cursi :D (vaya, hasta que aparece) , cosas malas acerca de Gilbo y pues eso... chicos, no hagan esto en casa.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Raise your glass**

* * *

― oye patatas ¿quieres saber cuáles son mis fiestas? ― Al mirar a Lovina, esa mirada tristemente decaída ya no se le encontraba en el semblante, no; ahora era tan verde y resplandeciente, casi tan brillante como la sonrisa en sus labios, esa pequeña mueca pícara que le veía curiosa ― ¿o no me días que te da miedo?

Y si existe algo sobre la faz de la tierra a lo que Ludwig simplemente no se puede resistir es: a su madre, su amigo Feliciano, los perros y sobre todo, los retos.

Siendo este último más tentador si es Lovina Vargas, quien lo hace.

Si, sus lindas pecas a conjunto con esos colores calidos de piel y cabello eran, simplemente irresistibles.

― Hey, patatas... ¿_why so serious_?

Como exhalación, la italiana se puso de pie aferrada a la corbata del rubio, quien se levanto de golpe por el tirón.

― Vamos antes de que bailen _Voule-vouz_

Por entre la gente que saltaba bajo las impetuosas luces coloridas y ambiente húmedo y caliente que se sentía dentro del local, se encaminaron corriendo a prisa rumbo a la salida. Debían cruzar la pista, lo que parecía imposible sin varios choques antes, contra quienes bailaban alocados al ritmo de saltos y brazadas rítmicas. La voz de Feliciano retumbaba por entre los altavoces del local, a pesar del elevado grado de alcohol que antes se le había escuchado, completamente armonizada y entendible.

Se fueron hacienda paso entre la gente lentamente a como podian, la adrenalina les hacia palpitar el corazón de manera exagerada sintiéndose mareados con el humo proveniente de los aparatos al suelo del escenario, se sentían asfixiar, aun estando al tanto que eso era imposible. Las luces que alocadas teñían primero de rojo, después de azul y luego de otros colores más; les hacia vibrar mientras corrían.

Ludwig golpeo con sus grandes manos sin querer a unos cuantos en mas de una ocasión, quienes sin inmutarse, continuaron saltando mientras reinan y zangoloteaban el cuerpo de formas aleatorias. La cadera, la cabeza, todo se movía entre sudor y respiraciones fuertes y cansadas.

Lovina, empujaba sin miramientos a quienes estuvieran al frente, algunos la pisaron así como ella piso y dio puñetazos para continuar su camino.

La puerta de les antojaba como el increíble premio al final del laberinto, de calor, piel, movimiento y basto contacto. En cuanto alcanzaron la puerta principal, la brisa ligera le hizo a Ludwig sacudirse, desde la espalda hasta la punta de la cabeza, puesto que el más tenue viento que se atrevía a colarse por aquella camisa húmeda, pegada al torso, le enfriaba el cuerpo excitado. Le hacia temblar. El aire a su alrededor era frío, mientras que el cuerpo por dentro, lo sentía arder.

― ¿de verdad crees que bailen _Voule-vouz_?

― conociendo a Feliciano...pues, si.

La sonrisa altanera de Lovina, estaba seguro, le hizo sacudir más que cualquier viento proveniente del polo sur que se hiciera presente justo ahora. Aun con la corbata en mano, la italiana comenzó a caminar a prisa por la banqueta jalándole con cuidado. Los pasos rápidos de ella, debido a su complexión no eran tan largos como los suyos, Ludwig no tenía problema en alcanzarlos. Frente del local, a la calle, los automóviles de quienes festejaban dentro hacían de la vía un caos.

No quedaba lugar siquiera para una bicicleta.

― ¿cuál es el plan entonces?

Soltándole la corbata, Lovina se recargo deprisa sobre la pared más cercana mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, Ludwig en cuanto la vio, corrió hacia ella sujetándola con suavidad de los hombros para encaminarla a una banca cercana. Hastiada por el gesto, simplemente se quito las manos del almenan de encima con un manotazo mientras le veía con repudio. Aunque se hubiese sentado deprisa.

― no necesito que me cuidas bastardo, solo me maree un poco, eso es todo.

― creo que deberíamos regresar a casa mejor.

Con la altanería nuevamente reflejada sobre su rostro, ella le observo de pies a cabeza. Los pantalones de vestir beige humedecidos y pegados a sus largas y gruesas piernas; la camisa azul pastel a rayas blancas hacían lo mismo que el pantalón, realzando esa envergadura imponente y grande. La corbata estaba arrugada debido a ella. Y lo que más le impresiono fue ese gesto preocupado reflejándosele en esos llamativos ojos azules enmarcados por espesas pestañas. Había tardado mirándole y lo sabía. Pero era necesario; no siempre se podía tener a un ejemplar así al frente, en vivo y en directo, todos los días. Debía aprovecharlo; porque a pesar de ser una gruñona cascarrabias no era tonta, y mucho menos ciega, el alemán no era feo. Era más bien un guapo tal como dos metros y cien kilos de músculo definido pueden serlo.

Se maldijo internamente por pensar así, pero debía aceptarlo, su hermano tenía buen gusto en todo. Bueno, _casi_ todo.

― Tu corbata me da asco, si no te la quitas te cuelgo de ella en aquel árbol.

El gesto de Ludwig se relajo cuando ella hizo la broma, ya le estaban carcomiendo los nervios al verle tan callada y expectante.

― Ya te lo dije que me la regalo tu hermano; creo que estaba dormido cuando la compro, eso o muy hambriento.

Lovina encaro una ceja. ¿Eso había sido una broma? Riéndose por lo ridículo de ese pensamiento se coloco de pie, lo que fue mala idea ya que con el viento fresco y la carrera dada, todo aperitivo del SPA que consumió, se le devolvió al instante. Se coloco una mano a la boca y la otra al estomago, lástima que fuese ya muy tarde.

― oye te acabas de poner verde… ¿estas bie…?

― ¡_BWEERP_!

Y que los pequeños y curiosos bocados con mayonesa de la tarde terminaron sobre el zapato de Ludwig. El hombre tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, y el enojo tan encendido como una cabeza de pelirrojo irlandés.

― ¡qué asco!

― es un poco de vomito, no hagas caso. Es más, sido tu agradecería que no comiera los de pescado, que también se veían delicioso ― La cara de Ludwig había tomado un tono rosa, debía ser por el coraje que se estaba guardando, creía Lovina, lo que ciertamente le causó un deje de gracia al verlo tan tentado a romperle la cabeza a golpes. ― como sea, ya me siento mejor así que vamos.

― acabas de vomitarme encima y ¿aun quieres ir a festejar?

― hem… ¿sí? _Duh_ ― Estaba segura que si no hubiese sido por el vestido, ya estaría en el suelo inconsciente por tremendo porrazo que el rubio le hubiera metido ― no te sulfures grandote patatero, aceptarte saber cómo son mis fiestas así que en marcha.

Por la vía peatonal, Lovina inicio la ida, deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos después; Ludwig no la estaba siguiendo, y eso le produjo ahora un tanto de fastidio. Él estaba aun parado en aquel lugar, con el zapato embarrado y el gesto fruncido. Rodó los ojos fastidiada; no le gustaba recurrir al _Plan B_, pero viendo que el grandulón no cooperaba, no quedaba de otra.

Dándose la media vuelta al mero estilo infantil se puso frente al alemán justo como su hermano lo haría. La postura completamente recta, con una ligera inclinación hacia atrás mientras la pelvis se acomodaba un poco hacia afuera; los brazos extendidos y entrelazados a la espalda levantando así un poco hueso del pecho; las piernas juntas y alineadas. Y con un suave movimiento de cabeza hacia la derecha, sonreía deslumbrante, mostrando de manera bonachona los blancos dientes y los hoyuelos que se le marcaban en las mejillas.

La sonrisa era tan grande que iba de oreja a oreja. Los ojos brillaban centellantes e intensos mientras se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, soltando entonces una suave risa aniñada. ― _vee, Doistu_, ya me siento bien, vamos a festejar ¿sí?, _vee _―

La cara que había puesto Ludwig, por demás lo sabia, fue la peor que en toda la vida de enojos con su hermano, de estudios intensivos y entrenamiento diario pudo haber hecho.

Sintió la mandíbula caérsele, tuvo miedo de que al hacerlo, esta saliera por el otro lado del planeta matando a alguien en el camino. Era su amigo. ¡Era hasta su voz, por Dios! Quien con un vestido corto de encaje, se mecía frente a él pidiéndole.

Ya había visto a Feliciano en vestidos antes, para que negar. Pero en esa ocasión, precisamente sintió como las fuerzas de le escapaban por la boca abierta que tenia. Fuerzas que provenían de la parte baja de su cuerpo, y no de sus piernas precisamente. El encanto no duro mucho, ya que la carcajada altiva y burlona de Lovina de escuchó por toda la calle.

En ese instante no el importo ni el frío, ni la mueca que pudo haber hecho, siquiera le importo lo viscoso que se le sentía el pie. Lo que le importo fue recuperar la compostura para no estrellarle la cabeza a la italiana contra algún vehículo cercano.

― hubiese visto tu cara JOJOJO, ¡Fatal! JOJOJOJO, se te antojo Feliciano con vestido, que marica ¡JOJOJO!

Cabreado hasta los dientes, con todo el autocontrol que poseía tomo a la chica por el brazo sin la mas mínima delicadeza que una persona buscapleitos merece (pero si una mujer, a fin de cuentas, eso es ¿no?) comenzaron a caminar por la vía.

Aunque más bien fuese Ludwig quien caminara, ya que Lovnina estaba siendo vil mente arrastrada entre carcajadas y pedidas de clemencia su estomagó.

― bueno... ¿vas a callarte ya y decirme a donde vamos? Que si no, te aviento en el primer taxi que pase y nos vamos a casa.

Recuperando milagrosamente rápido de aliento y fuerzas, Lovina se le acercó aun con la cara sonrojada de tanto reír y con los ojos brillantes a medio lagrimeo que aun no paraba ― haberlo dicho antes muchacho, que esta noche jamás la olvidaras. ―

Tomando la corbata como correa, nuevamente, ambos partieron por toda la senda, hacia la jerga nocturna que brillaba y les esperaba pacientemente, seduciéndoles, con aquellos focos coloridos de neón, a la par de un aire de juventud libertino que les excitaba.

Su primera parada fue un _pub_, que en cuanto entraron, ese aire seco y de poco oxigeno se hizo presente golpeándoles de lleno el rostro. Había humo de cigarro y un gran parloteo que les encapuchaba el oído, teniendo que hablarse con señas y gritos (y con golpes, por parte de Lovina, claro) En cuanto entraron, la barra fue su primer objetivo, al cual, la italiana asalto tal vil ladrón necesitado. Pidiendo lo más fuerte y lo más grande del menú liquido, bajo la anonadada mirada de curiosos aledaños en los bancos y de su mismo acompañante, tomando el tarro con ambas manos, puesto que de verdad era pesado. Se lo extendió al alemán.,

― toma, es para ti, y no dejes nada

Ludwig casi de va de espaldas con todo y tarro cuando Lovina solo pidió un vaso ligero. Con esa aire soberbio y socarrón, levando su vaso a modo de brindar a por él.

― soy alemán, ¿sabes? no tengo sangre, tengo alcohol

― Pues demuéstramelo y bebe todo.

Los curiosos en la pista y a la barra no despegaban su mirada del par; lo que comenzó a causarle nervoso al almenan. Desde un principio bien sabía eso fue un error. Haber aceptado fue un tremendo y garrafal error.

Coreando a la chica, la gente se había acomodado alrededor suyo mientras le animaban en griego y escuchaba una que otra palabra en ingles. Resignado y con todo el pesar del mundo, le pidió perdón a su madre y a Dios. Con la señal de la cruz en la mente, no le quedo de otra más que empinarse aquel tremendo tarro gigante. En cuanto sintió el cristal sobre sus labios, la poca esperanza de que todo aquello acabara y quedase como una muy buena experiencia se le fue por la borda. Y más, cuando el liquido le rozo la piel de la boca. Exhalando y resignado a perderse, tomo un ligero aventón y todo el contenido de la bebida fue desapareciendo con tragos largos y fuertes que se escuchaban a pesar de la música y los ánimos de la gente, quienes se sorprendían por ver desaparecer la licor rápidamente.

El rubio no flaqueaba. Y Lovina pidió otro tarro igual.

Ya había más gente rodeándoles que bailando, en cuando Ludwig dio la última ingestión, toda la gente cercana estalló en aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro total. Por su parte, el alemán respiraba dificultoso intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras se limpiaba residuos de líquido que le habían alcanzado a mojar el rostro y la camisa. Recibiendo palmadas de apoyo a la espalda, no se dio cuenta hasta que la gente reanudo el barullo, que a la barra, Lovina le tenía en competencia, ya que con sorbos fuertes y sonoros, acababa igual de rápido con su propio pote.

Por segunda vez en la noche, casi se va de bruces al suelo cuando la italiana, victoriosa, terminó con su contenido y le miraba mas soberbia que nunca.

― ¿y tú qué crees que tengo por las venas? ¿Espaguetis? ¿Tomates?

Una cosa era un reto, ya otra completamente diferente pero sumamente gtrave , era atentar contra su orgullo; orgullo alemán que no estaba dispuesto a perder, y menos contra una escuálida muchachilla medio macho.

Perdiendo todo aire de caballero de antaño, se sentó a la barra y pidió un nuevo trago, uno especial. Miro con odio a la italiana, quien pidió lo mismo. Y contrario a todo lo que Lovina pudiera haber estado pensando. Ludwig le sonrió.

Una sonrisa tan altanera, tan petulante e irritante así como burlona tal cual que ella, ni en su mejor posición, pudo haber soltado mejor.

Y así comenzó esa competencia sin sentido por el orgullo. Entre vasos, botes, cerveza, comida y hasta bailes.

El par no flaqueaba en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Eran tan ridículos y tan orgullosos que inclusive compitieron por saber quién podía comer más carne sin alguna bebida de por medio; o quién podía soportar más los picantes y especias sorbidos directo del empaque. No solo se quedaron perdidos en ese_ pub_, se perdieron en decenas más. Donde en cada uno, al salir, se cargaban ya a una comitiva quienes apoyaban al que fuese su favorito.

Cerveza, licores y bailes. ¡lLudwig bailando y sin matar a su pareja! Que alguien lo grave y le muestre la cinta a su madre. O a Gilbert, porque se caería al verle tan desinhibido con cuanta muchacha se le apareciera, bailó incluso con hombres ¡Hombres!, Feliciano se moriría.

Otra competición estúpida, que con los sentidos ya nublados fue de besos. Lovina gano al estar besándose con un griego desconocido durante cuatro minutos. Muchos quisieron seguir la competencia (ya que fue la favoritas del séquito) pero Ludwig, bajo un destello de lucidez al sentir lastimada la lengua, debido a los frenos de la chica aquella; decidió darle entonces la victoria a la italiana.

Estaban tan perdidos entre gritos, excitación, y emociones que no supieron cuando habían puesto puntos a las competencias. Por la calle, al momento de cambiar de taberna, se tomaban del brazo mientras cantaban desentonados (Lovina si estaba entonada, y el que dijera lo contrario, recibía un bien vapuleo de su parte), la multitud tras ellos; quienes los veían como estrellas; les animaban a seguir la competencia.

A Ludwig, los brazos le dolían desde la vez que jugó vencidas con diez sujetos (gano seis), la cabeza le daba vueltas, debía ir al baño y el olor de su zapato le estaba causando migraña. Estaba seguro que Lovina se sentía peor que él, puesto ella, ya se encontraba algo tomada previamente a toda aquella jerga, eso y que ganó nueve de los diez encuentros contra los fortachones. No quería saber que truco sucio utilizo, pero de que italiana era más mañana que cualquier otra cosa lo tenía muy claro. Bastante claro.

De soslayo le miro, topándose con que ella también le echaba un vistazo.

― ¿cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?

Le pregunto ella ingenuamente, ¿y cómo diablos él iba a saberlo?, fastidiado se resoplo algunos mechones descolocados que le cubrían la cara; se había movido tanto, que hasta el cabello lleno de plasta ya lo tenía tan alborotado como un león. Dándole un vistazo rápido a los alrededores no encontraba salida, algunos locales cerrados, mas bares y clubes (no, todo menos eso), y cerca de ahí, la playa.

Deteniéndose abruptamente; tanto que le dio un jalón a la italiano; Ludwig miro hacia la playa, ¡sí!, esa sería su ruta de escape. Con una revisión rápida de soslayo a sus seguidores, los cuales estaban más que felices tras ellos; se movió entonces hacia uno. Colocándole el brazo alrededor del cuelo, se encaminaron juntos cerca de la calle, donde, en menos de un segundo. Ludwig le empujo con el brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera al asfalto.

El resto pasó en segundos.

La compañía observó como el muchacho al que el rubio había tomado, caía casi a mitad de la calle, para cuando un motorista kamikaze le esquivara por milímetros antes de atropellarlo, perdiendo el control del su transporte cayendo de bruces al suelo. Todo mundo corrió hacia ellos en manera de ayudarles; lo que fue el momento necesario para que Ludwig y Lovina (quien estaba anonadada por la escena) corrieran a la playa.

Saltaron la guarnición del malecón, aunque más bien fue: Ludwig salto la guarnición mientras cargaba a Lovina cual costal de papas, porque estaba demasiado sorprendida para moverse por su cuenta.

Una vez en la playa, mientras corría despavorido con temor a que los griegos aquellos enfurecidos, les persiguieras con trinches y antorchas, se encamino así a la bahía lo más rápido que podía.

La fuerte y clara carcajada de Lovina se hizo presente, lo que le dio la pauta al alemán de aventarla a la arena. Aun entre carcajadas, como pudo, Vargas se coloco de pie para correr a la par del rubio. Observo entonces entre la carrera, una pequeña embarcación a la orilla.

― mira patatas, ayúdame.

Empujando la pequeña panga, Lovina comenzó a meterla al agua. Cosa que descoloco al alemán, pero entre lo desesperado y bebido, no tardo en ayudarla.

Ambos se fueron metiendo al mar junto a la panga, para cuando esta ya tenía el espacio suficiente de zarpar sin encallar con ellos arriba, sin problema alguno, el rubio la subió de prisa, seguido de él mismo, con lo que casi se vuelca la embarcación.

― ahora rema patatero, rema como nunca lo has hecho

Lo curioso es que nunca lo había hecho antes, para ser verdad.

― ¿remo hacia donde?

― A Italia, vamos a Italia patatero, donde nos espera un tesoro, una cama y un merlot.

Entre la desesperación y adrenalina del momento, Ludwig le hizo caso, por lo que comenzó a remar como poseso bajo la fuerte carcajada de la italiana, quién parecía iba a morir por la falta de aire.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida, y sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, que apenas y estaba a unas cuantas millas de la orilla, dejo de remar suspirando ciertamente con alivio, y más al ver que no había rastro de griegos que quisieran matarlos. No todavía al menos.

Dándole un vistazo al bote, mientras dejaba los remos en su lugar, encontró a la italiana con los ojos cerrados, mientras respiraba tranquila y a sus anchas, recostada sobre los maderos.

― ¿ya llegamos a Italia?

― hm…_¿oiu?_

― eso es Francia, idiota.

Dedicándole una mirada nada agradable, Lovina se sentó erguida con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados. Mantuvo su mirada verde en contra la azul del alemán unos cuantos segundos, para luego, de la nada, partirse de la risa.

― Quien te viera...aventando gente a la calle para salvarte el traserito JOJOJOJO

Completamente sonrojado, no tuvo otra opción que cruzarse de brazos y alejar la mirada.

― Quien te viera ti, que con el carácter que te cargas, cuando es hora de correr, te quedas parada como gallina

― ¿a quién le llamas gallina, patatas?

― ¿perdón?

― dije: ¡¿a quién le llamas gallina?! Patatero

― no entiendo, solo escucho: CLO CLO CLO

Con las brazos aun cruzados, Ludwig comenzó a moverlos cuales alitas de pollo.

Rodando los ojos, Lovina le miro mal, antes de sentarse bruscamente en el bote.

― graciosillo cuando tomamos ¿no?, bastardo. No sé como Feliciano te aguanta, o peor; como lo aguantas tú a él ― Y él tampoco lo sabía. Solo lo soporta y ya. Feliciano solo lo soporta ya, sin excusas, ni pedidos, ni explicaciones. Solo está a su lado siempre y listo. Muy sencillo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, mientras sentían el bote meciéndose a la par de las olas, las cuales reflejaban como un espejo la luna brillante y blanca que sobre su cabezas, alumbraba aquella fresca noche de abril.

― no se ve que tengan... muchas, ¿Cómo decirlo?... cosas en común, ¿de dónde rayos lo conociste?

Y Ludwig no pudo ocultar una sonrisa tenue en los labios al ver esa faceta nueva de Lovina Vargas, la faceta de hermana mayor celosa.

No contestó de inmediato, quiso mejor perderse entre sus recuerdos; las melodías, los aplausos; como cuando lo vio por primera vez, Feli lloro como niño desamparado. No pudo evitar una nueva sonrisa, una más marcada; lo que de algún modo a Lovina no le gusto.

― fue en un concierto ― típico, pensó Lovina sintiendo algo de asco repentinamente ― en Venecia; un concierto de bellas artes, con orquesta y todo...no es que me guste la música clásica, bueno…si me gusta pero no tanto ― Lovina le miro sin entender ― mi prima es violinista, Lilly; y le toco presentarse en Venecia, parece a Feliciano le encanta por lo que le encontré tras bastidores pidiéndole una foto a Lilly, cuando me acerque para preguntar que pasaba, en cuanto me vio se fue llorando, pensaba que le pegaría o algo así, no se la verdad. El caso es que Lilly me obligo a ir por él y decirle que no le haría daño, cuando lo encontré le dije que mi prima me había enviado y casi me estrangula de la felicidad al saber que la violinista era mi familiar y que el del clarinete también. Así nos hicimos amigos creo.

Recargada esta vez de tal manera que con una mano podía acariciar el salado marque les mecía. Lovina pensó que todo eso sonaba _TAN_ Feliciano. Por lo que dio válida esa versión. Ya después le sacaría a Feliciano la otra verdad.

― qué horror ― dijo con voz baja ― eras demasiado perfecto. ¿Y cuando se volvieron pareja? ¡NO!, no me digas, que asco, que asco, que asco…

La cara del rubio se volvió hacia la italiana con completo espanto.

― n-no, yo no soy como Feli...

Lovina, quién sujeta de los cabellos se movía con violencia de un lado a otro, paro al instante mirando con duda al italiano. Pronto, la duda se volvió odio y más cuando Ludwig ya no pudo divisarle el rostro, si no, más bien el zapato, ya que la gemela de su amigo comenzó a patearlo con toda la fuerza que un bote y una mala posición podía dar.

― ¿cómo que no eres _como Feliciano_? ¿Entonces por qué estas con él, bastardo? ¡TE MATO! ¡TE MATO SI LE HACES DAÑO!

Intentando protegerse la cara, con una mano le sujetó ambos pies, para después verse recibiendo manotazos por parte de ella.

― estoy con él porque es mi amigo. Nada más eso; somos amigos

Sentándose frente a él, Lovina le dio una tremenda bofetada.

― Sí, amigos; y yo conduzco a ochenta kilómetros por hora, ¿no?

Ludwig no lo dudo ni un momento, ochenta kilómetros pero en reversa yen curva.

― te digo la verdad, tu hermano es mi amigo...bueno, mi _único_ amigo.

Aun frente a frente, sin bajar esas miradas pesadas que se dedicaban, Ludwig se vio pronto cohibido. Era una mirada idéntica a la de Feliciano, que si embargo si se sentía con atención, el efecto era completamente diferente.

― de verdad, Feliciano es solo mi amigo. Nunca he tenido muchos sino es que en realidad nunca he tenido alguno antes. Mi vida solo era estudiar, entrenar y cuidar a Gilbert. Pero cuando Feliciano apareció en mi vida creo que... estaba tan feliz que me aferre a él con tal fuerza que... pudieran parecer cosas que no son.

La mirada de Lovina sobre su cuerpo era penetrante y le calaba, sentía que le miraba a los ojos, a pesar de tener la cabeza en otra dirección.

― Entonces, ¿no quieres lastimarlo?

― ¡Rayos, no! ¿Quién lastima a la gente que aprecia?

_Yo_, pensaron ambos, mientras retiraban la mirada.

― nunca tuve tiempo o mejor dicho, interés en tener amigos. Mi único objetivo era no hacer perderlos estribos a mi madre y darle todo el orgullo que papá quería. Gilbert siempre fue el chico problema, cuando no llegaba bebido a casa, lo hacía drogado; o simplemente no llegaba durante días. Siempre fue el centro de atención, todas las maridas estaba siempre-

― siempre sobre él.

Y que Dios arriba está viendo la versión 2012 de Titanic, pero en una panga y en medio de Grecia.

― sí, siempre sobre él ― mirándose a los ojos, ya no tuvo miedo se seguir, porque estaba seguro, ella era la primer en hablarle con ese idioma; ese idioma de alguien dolido, verdaderamente dolido ― quería hacer sentir orgulloso a papá, por lo que me enliste al ejercito, sacaba sobresalientes, diplomas, tanto en las materias como en actividades físicas; sin embargo todo eso parecía no importarle puesto que nunca pude hacerle desviar la mirada de otro que no fuere Gilbert. Por eso no quería causar problema y siempre eme mantenía quiero y callado; invisible ante todos. Es por eso que no tenía amigos, Gilbert era el de los amigos, no yo.

Y Lovina entendía, más que eso, la describía; que si alguno dibujaba Feliciano era el mejor, que si alguien cagaba, la de Feliciano siempre era la más bonita y la que olía a rosas. Feliciano siempre fue el mejor, el más querido y el más feliz; por lo que ella fue la de esa estupenda idea:

_Haz el mejor "yo" que puedas, y yo haré al mejor "tu"._

Fue en ese instante de sus vidas cuando se definió quiné era quién, y que papel y rol representarían el resto de su vida.

Feliciano siempre fue el orgullo, el bienaventurado quién recibía el afecto y las aclamaciones. Y al otro, no le quedo de otra que ser una simple sombra; una sombra que se movía de noche porque no quedaba más opción, mas la de mendigar un poco de ese afecto y buenaventura fingiendo ser él. Dura apenas unos momentos, solo unos instantes, pero con esos pocos instantes no se sentía vulnerable ni desnuda. No tenía frío. Y se sentía querida.

Verse tan iguales pero recibiendo cosas tan diferentes siempre le hizo sentir estar del otro lado de un espejo. Justo del otro lado donde acababa de entornar a alguien más, a Ludwig.

― es curioso, uno decidiendo ser invisible por gusto y no ser una carga, mientras que el otro lo eligió por ser una carga y no por gusto… no somos tan diferentes patatero; es más, puede que hasta seamos similares.

Lovina aun permanecía sentada frente a él, debido al espacio reducido del bote estaban tan cerca; y más ahora que hablaban con el mismo pesar; es por eso que sentía afín su mirada. Puede que sean suposiciones debido a la locura o al éxtasis del momento, pero Ludwig estaba seguro que en esos instantes, ella se transmuto en una persona completamente diferente a su amigo. Tanto así que hasta los colores marrones de sus corta cabellera era diferente, el verde en sus ojos brillaba con distinta intensidad pero con la misma pasión. Tan igual a los suyos y tan diferentes que los de su amigo.

Sin saber cuándo, ambos estaban más cerca aun, mirándose, para con suavidad, el alemán posara su mano cerca de las cortas mechas marrones de ella, acariciándoles como su fuesen hilos de oro.

Le acaricio entonces, de forma más delicada aun la piel, sus oídos estaban frescos y húmedos por la brisa marina que les había estado paseando en círculos por el mar. Su piel era suave y tibia a pesar de la salada película de agua sobre ella.

Con una tenue sonrisa, Ludwig le acaricio de forma más firme.

― no están perforadas.

― Obvio no, si lo estuvieran, el juego no valdría la pena.

Y ninguno dijo nada más.

El la tocaba, y ella se dejaba ser con esa fuerte y gran mano enmarcándole el rostro. Los ojos azules de él brillaban con verle, y mas con la luz plateada de la luna.

Para cuando escucharon al griego en la playa gritándoles, estaba segura que si no se parecía, se hubiesen quedado así durante toda la noche; contemplándose, perdidos en ellos mismos, todza la noche y puede hasta que mas.

Sin soltarle la piel, Ludwig miro hacia donde los gritos, al igual que la chica.

Un sujeto les gritaba cosas que no entendían, venga; que ninguno hablaba griego. Aunque Lovina tenía esa maña de ser políglota a malos modos, por lo que fue capaz de entenderle una que otra cosita. De golpe se puso de pie, haciendo menear el bote de forma violenta.

― ¡pues eso lo será más tu madre que la mía, bastardo! ¡Es más, NO TENGO!

Aferrándose a la cubierta del bote, Ludwig estaba consciente que lo que decía aquel sujeto no eran palabras de galanteo, sin embargo el meneo insensato le estaba poniendo nervioso.

― Lovina siéntate, que si sigues moviendo el bote de esta forma te vas a-

― ¡BWEERP!

Si, ahí quedaba su único zapato limpio.

* * *

Estaba soñando con una luz, la única luz que se presentaba en todo ese espectro negro que le rodeaba. Y por alguna extraña razón, no tenía miedo, se sentía cálida y protectora, tanto así que le saco una pequeña risa; risa que se comenzó a mezclar con la voz de alguien mas.

―_la… rela_…

Conocía esa voz, y al mismo tiempo le parecía diferente, no era ella quién hablaba y mucho menos la luz, la luz no habla; por lo que intentó forzar mas el oído intentando descifrar aquel llamado, y sin embargo; fue la fuerte sensación de terremoto lo que la hizo perder esa luz de vista.

― ¡_sorella_! ¡Despierta ahora!

Entre quejidos y maldiciones se fue despabilando a la par de que la cabeza parecía que pronto haría un despegue a la estratosfera como los cohetes de la nasa.

― ¡_sorella, sorella_! ¿Qué rayos hiciste anoche?

No le metió una patada como aperitivo a su hermano solo porque no tenía ni la fuerza ni la concentración para hacerlo.

― no grites imbécil, que estoy aquí, no en China

― pues parece que estas en la Atlántida y recién pescada de lo tan…_cruda_ qué estas, dime ¿Qué rayos hiciste anoche _sorella_?, hoy que saque de paseo a _Toño_ y no hubo ni un solo sujeto que no me gritara cosas desagradables. Anoche desaparesite de la fiesta y tampoco encontre rasgtos de doitsu.

Sentándose correctamente en la cama de dos plazas, Lovina se comenzó a sobar la cabeza, la boca la sentía llena de algodones, y si, sabia lo que era tener algodones en la boca. Pronto, las entupidas competencias y despilfarros d e anoche se le vinieron como epifanías, haciéndole reír al recordar los cuatro minutos de beso con un desconocido.

Esa seria una experiencia que al contárselo a Ophelia, seguro esta se cagaria.

― ¿se te hace gracioso desaparecer toda la noche?

― no grites idiota, que me duele la cabeza

― pues te lo mereces, dime ¿Qué le hiciste a doistu?

― yo no le hice nada

― no mientas, ambos desaparecieron anoche y justo al mismo tiempo, eso es mucha coincidencia, así que es mejor que me digas ¿Qué le hiciste a doitsu, sorella?

Sin embargo Lovina no pudo contestar, ya que de entre las cobijas y sabanas junto a toda una montaña de almohadas, la voz ronca del alemán se escuchó, era una voz ronca pero lastimera.

Pero lo sufcientementre fuerte como para distinguirse, y detenerle la respiración a ambos italianos.

― vomitó, eso hizo...me vomitó los zapatos.

EL ringtone de la marcha imperial sonó por todo el cuarto, no quedo de otra que el brazo del rubio hiciera aparicion, tanteando entre la mesa de noche para llegar al movil.

Adormecido y enre quejidos se levanto de la ca,a haciendo csaer las almhoadas y sabanas; su torso se mostraba con la camisa de resaque y el cabello completamente suelto le caia por la cara.

― ¿diga?

― west, west, ¿Dónde estas? Debemos arreglarnos para la boda; ¿estas con una puta verdad hermanito?

― no soy tu, hermano y no estoy con una puta… estoy con…

Las palabras lentamente murieron en su boca, y mas, cuando lánguidamente cayó en la presencia de los gemelos.  
Feliciano sentado a la cama, y Lovina en el lugar contiguo al suyo.

En la cama.

Cuatro ojos verdes contra el par de azules.

_Oh, Dios…_

El grito retumbo por toda la casa, y si le preguntaba a alguien del hotel, bien podía contestar que también escucharon aquel chillido. Ambos gemelos gritando a coro con el rubio.

Y de entre las tres voces, la de Feliciano fue la que se escuchó más.

* * *

**¡Banzai!**

(se tira a un poso) predecible, lol disculpen, escribir esta cosa mientras se ve Sherlock es... es... es pecado... u.u

en fin...sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá unas un helado- !muchas gracias!

**Kisuus 3**


	6. Dream

**Juego de gemelos.**

* * *

**Sumary: **Como gemelos eran tan intensos que siempre interpretaban a la perfección el papel del otro; más sin embargo, con el paso de los años olvidaron como jugar el juego más peligroso y extremo de todos; el cómo ser ellos mismo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a _Himaruya Hidekaz,_ yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.  
_  
_**Advertencias: **AU, Nyotalia!, _INUTALIA _(Dios, eres una genio Mizuki-chan), malas palabras (auspiciadas por nuestra buena Nyo! sureña), tríos amorosos (?)

* * *

**Chapter 6.- Dream**

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!- la cara de espanto en el rostro de Gilbert, Yong soo; hermano de Kiku, y hasta el mismo Kiku no hizo más que aumentarle el bochorno al rubio. No bastaba con tener jaqueca por el alcohol consumido, no; ahora las miradas acusadoras y el ceño amargo que Feliciano se cargaba eran un punzo más fuerte y más insoportable en sus nervios.

Con las manos temblando se llevo a la boca tres pastillas ansiolíticas; uno de esos días le dará una sobredosis y aun así no estará tranquilo; no con esa compañía que se cargaba.

-Wets… de verdad, no puedo creer que de entre todas esas reinas griegas precisamente fuera a la hermana de tu mejor amigo con quien te acostaras.

Ese comentario le hizo tomar dos pastillas más sin importarle la expresión de reprimenda que Kiku le hacía. Dicho de esa forma todo el panorama era insoportable… "la hermana de tu mejor amigo…la hermana _GEMELA _de tu mejor amigo" Vaya cliché.

-soy un cerdo- dijo ocultando el rostro entre las manos, recargándose lastimeramente sobre la mesa exterior de aquel restaurante a donde se fueron a desayunar.

-sí, ere un cerdo y uno muy desgraciado debo agregar- Yao, el hermano más grande de Kiku le planto tremenda patada a Yong Soo por aquel comentario, cosa que hizo saltar la mesa derramando el jugo sobre Gilbert, quien comenzó una riña entre los hermanos orientales (Novio incluido), sin embargo, al otro lado del tablero, ni el ruido de los insultos alemanes y coreanos le era tan doloroso como aquella mirada que Feliciano le ofrecía. Era ruda, penetrante. Con ella encima no tenía la voluntad siquiera para verle.

Era irónico el asunto ese, Ludwig, proclamado vengador, escudo y refugio de Feliciano "_el cobarde_" Vargas era ahora quien le huía la mirada a su amigo. Era ahora quien no tenía el valor de verle a la cara sin sonrojarse y sentirse culpable hasta tal extremo que el dolor se volvía físico.

Era irónico que a pesar de las disculpas y el hecho de haberse percatado que la hermana y él poseían ropa al levantarse, y sobre que en el cuarto no había prueba contundente de otro tipo de acción nocturna; le fuera imposible a Ludwig siquiera pensar en mirar a su amigo. El grandulón evadiendo al enclenque.

Pronto la cabeza le comenzó a doler más.

-¿Qué artimaña uso para convencerte? Porque dudo que las amenazas de golpes hayan funcionado siquiera- pregunto Feliciano, calmo… frío. Más que eso; gélido inclusive, a pesar de su expresión relajada.

Los alemanes y orientales acallaron la discusión y su momento de encierro mental un instante para observar a Feliciano (excepto Ludwig).

-no sé, solo…solo apreció a la mesa y ya después estábamos por toda la calle mas pasados que una cubata.

Los ojos morochos y el par rojizo miraron en esta ocasión al rubio, para regresar al instante donde el castaño italiano.

Este sonreía, y contraria a la sensación típica esa sonrisa daba miedo… mucho miedo.

-Lovina puede ser muy manipuladora a veces- dijo antes de tomar del Frapee. Lovina; había llamado a su _sorella_ Lovina. Estaba furioso entonces. Y sin embargo, Ludwig no podía creer que su amigo fuera capaz de albergar esos sentimientos. – déjame adivinar… ¿actuó verdad? ¿Fingió ser yo, no?- le dio una mordida a la fruta con miel.- ¿y qué te pareció?, en lo personal hay veces que sus actuaciones son mediocres.

Tanto como los orientales, así como Gilbert (y Ludwig, quien ya miraba con completo horror a su amigo) estaban anonadados con las palabras de Feliciano. Su tono era el habitual, pero la manera de expresarse era por mucho venenosa, estaba fuera de cuadro totalmente.

-pues…-Ludwig carraspeo un poco- si, jugo a ser tú, de hecho.- Feliciano sonrió entonces acomodándose el cabello.- y…creo que lo hizo bien, supongo.

-pues debió ser así, porque para liarse con ella…- la patada de Yao, fue esta vez para Gilbert.

Por su parte, el italiano aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro miro a su rubio camarada con aquellos ojos verdes centellantes, los cuales le hicieron estremecer por completo- ella no es la única en hacer interpretaciones improvisadas, _Doitsu_.- colocándose de pie, con ambas manos plantados sobre la mesa, se inclino un poco hacia el frente flexionando los codos y encorvándose unos centímetros. Tanto alemanes como asiáticos sintieron turbación. Una sombra de ira cubría el rostro del siempre taciturno italiano; una sombra que hizo más intenso el brillo sobre sus ojos, el cual ya no era centellante si no acecino. –Escucha bien,_ stronzo_- dijo con un tono de voz ronca y varonil la cual jamás, nadie, nunca le había visto antes (ese tono solo se lo habían escuchado a Lovina). Gilbert trago duro y su hermano se sentía llorar en cualquier momento- Lovina es una arpía, pero sigue siendo mi hermana, así que, o mantienes tus patateras manos de mierda lejos de ella o te rompo la cara, ¿_capisci_?- con una seriedad impropia y la boca fruncida; Feliciano era el perfecto _Vito Corleone _en aquel momento. La voz grave y susurrante junto a la mirada entrecerrada y escabrosa espantó por completo a los presentes en la mesa. Ludwig asintió levemente, al igual que su hermano y los demás. Con esa exasperante seriedad se lajeo de la mesa hacia el mostrador, para pedir un frapee nuevo. Aun con la mirada puesta sobre Feliciano, ninguno de los cinco restantes quito detalle de lo que el italiano hacía. Pronto, este se giro un poco para verles y les dedico una sonrisa, pero esta vez una de las tan "típicas" risas bobaliconas de siempre.

-Feli es tan… ambiguo- sugirió Kiku sin comprender muy bien lo que paso. El resto, no hizo más que darle la completa razón.

No permanecieron mucho tiempo en el lugar. Puesto que debían prepararse para la boda.

Detalle que inclusive hasta al novio se le había olvidado.

* * *

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!- la cara de espanto en el rostro de Francine, Mei, hermana de Kiku, y hasta la madre de Ophelia no hizo más que aumentarle el bochorno a la italiana. No bastaba con tener jaqueca por el alcohol consumido, no; ahora las miradas acusadoras y el ceño amargo que Ophelia se cargaba eran un punzo más fuerte y más insoportable en sus nervios.

Con las manos temblando se llevo a la boca dos aspirinas; uno de esos días le dará una sobredosis y aun así no estaría tranquila; no con esa compañía que se cargaba.

-Lovi… de verdad, no puedo creer que de entre todos esos reyes griegos, precisamente fuera con el mejor amigo de tu hermano con quien te acostaras.

Ese comentario le hizo tomar dos pastillas más sin importarle la expresión de reprimenda que Ophelia le hacía. Dicho de esa forma, todo el panorama era insoportable… "el mejor amigo de tu hermano… el mejor amigo de tu hermano _GEMELO_." Vaya cliché.

-soy una cerda- dijo ocultando el rostro entre las manos, recargándose lastimeramente sobre la cama de la habitación en la cual se estaban arreglando desde hace horas.

-sí, ere una cerda y una muy desgraciada debo agregar- La madre de Ophelia, ni un segundo después, le planto tremenda patada a la francesa por aquel comentario, cosa que le hizo saltar tirando al diablo todo el maquillaje, comenzando una riña entre la mujer griega, Mei y Francine. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la habitación, ni el ruido de los insultos le era tan doloroso como aquella mirada que Ophelia le ofrecía. Era ruda, penetrante. Con ella encima no tenía la voluntad siquiera para verle.

Era irónico el asunto ese, ella, autoproclamado vengadora, escudo y refugio de Feliciano "_el cobarde_" Vargas era ahora quien le huía la mirada a su propio hermano. Era ahora quien no tenía el valor de verle a la cara sin sonrojarse y sentirse culpable hasta tal extremo que el dolor se volvía físico.

Era irónico que a pesar de las disculpas y el hecho de haberse percatado que el patatero y ella poseían ropa al levantarse, y sobre que en el cuarto no había prueba contundente de otro tipo de acción nocturna; le fuera imposible siquiera pensar en mirar a su Feli. Le tenía miedo a Feli, al Feli de verdad… Al Feli que ella misa hirió. Y de qué forma.

Pronto la cabeza le comenzó a doler más.

-¿Qué artimaña usaste para convencerle? Porque dudo que las amenazas de golpes hayan funcionado siquiera- pregunto Ophelia, colocando el biombo para colocarse el vestido de novia.

Todas acallaron la discusión un instante para observar a la italiana.

-no sé, solo…lo vi ahí, todo abandonado y me dio lastima… el resto es muy borroso pues terminamos mas pasados que el tequila. No me acosté con él, no de la forma en la que Feliciano hizo parecer.

Las damas de honor miraron en esta ocasión donde el biombo, para regresar al instante donde el italiana castaña.

-Lovina, puedes ser muy manipuladora a veces- dijo Ophelia retirando la pantalla, dejando sin habla y sin respiración a las chicas durante un instante. Se veía más que hermosa, el vestido era bellísimo y como bien su madre sabia, los acabados en la parte inferior no eran blancos, era de un color arena casi imperceptible; una broma entre madre e hija debían suponer. El maquillaje suave que Mei le había puesto resaltaba los ya de por si enormes ojos avellanas de la griega, la cual aun tenia los tubos en el cabello por lo que el peinado seria el toque final a su arreglo. Ophelia, cohibida por el escrutinio se sonrojo un poco dándole una vista aun más atractiva y adorable, mientras se encaminaba a donde Lovina, arrodillándose frente a ella en medio de un mar de encaje y tul blanco – si ya se… me veo ridícula con tanto maquillaje- dijo, escuchando a Mei gruir enojada de fondo, lo que le hizo soltar una risa a ambas amigas.

-más bien te vez ridícula sin él, así hasta de vez decente- Lovina sonrió triste, y Ophelia le entrelazo las manos.

- déjame adivinar… ¿actuaste verdad? ¿Fingiste ser Feli porque sabes que esa es su gran debilidad?- en silencio, Lovi asintió.

-pues…- carraspeo un poco- si, jugué a ser él, de hecho.- Ophelia sonrió acomodándose el vestido.- y…creo que lo hice bien, supongo. Me siguió y… creo que le caí bien.

-pues debió ser así, porque para liarse contigo…- la patada a Francin fue esta vez por parte de Mei.

-¿Por qué, Lovi? Solo dime, ¿porque con él?

Por su parte, la italiano aun con esa sonrisa triste en el rostro miro a su amiga con aquellos ojos verdes centellantes - me dio lastima verlo solo ahí, sentado, sin nadie alrededor a pesar de ser una fiesta...- aferrándose más firme a las manos de su amiga Lovi fue quitando la sonrisa lentamente – era… era como si me estuviese viendo a mi misma. Sola, harta… con miedo…

Si bien, en cuanto Ophelia escuchó lo último se puso de pie al instante, con una expresión de espanto en el rostro- ¡Lovi- grito desesperada- ¡¿Por qué no le habías dicho antes?!

-tenía miedo _Ofe_, no estoy… no estoy lista para esto - Ambas se quedaron cayadas un momento bajo la expectante mirada del resto. Pronto, la boca de Ophelia se volvió una "O" pero fue interrumpida por Lovina antes de comenzar- Eres mi amiga, la única que tengo… creo que me entro un ataque de pánico al razonar que una vez casada ya no seguirás estando junto a mi… que te irás y me dejaras nuevamente sola.. Por eso, cuando vi al patatero igual de repudiado que yo me dio lastima, simpatice con eso; y creo que entre lo borracha y lo estúpida lo vi como un prospecto de amigo. ¡Digo!, si es amigo de Feliciano puede ser mío también ¿no?- completamente sorprendidas, tanto Francine como las mujeres Karpusi y Mei no tenían palabras ante lo dicho por la italiana, todas (a excepción de Ophelia) jamás imaginaron que Lovina "_la bastarda_" Vargas fuese tan vulnerable, que lejos de esos típicos desplantes de humor acido y enojo perpetuo se escondiera una mujer solitaria y temerosa; una mujer sentimental que necesitaba a alguien. Lovina pronto sintió los labios de Ophelia en su frente desnuda, pues el cabello tan corto como lo tenia no era siquiera para cubrirle todo el frente.

- mi Lovi linda- dijo acariciándole el rostro con suavidad- no me perderás, primero me pierde Kiku que tu- con cuidado le abrazo firme para separase un segundo después, bien sabía que Lovina era sentimental pero las muestras de afecto le desagradaban- que me case no quita nada entre nosotras… estuvimos varios años separadas y henos aquí, siendo un par de grotescas bastardad y eso mi Lovi linda nadie, ni volviendo a nacer siquiera, no los quita.

Sonriendo Lovina le dio la razón. Ya se lo habían dicho antes. Y lo sabía muy bien. Quiso llorar entonces, llorar como la marica mujerzuela sentimental que era, pero no lo haría. No por el orgullo (que era en gran parte pero no por completo la razón), no lloraría porque el maquillaje que con tanto esmero Francine le había puesto en la cara y lo más seguro fuera que pesara tres kilos se le correría. No lloraría porque el vestido hermoso verde olvido que la madre de Ophelia les había arreglado el primer día de llegada a ella y Francine (y a Mei) para que las damas fuesen vestidas iguales se vería arruinado poniéndose a chillar con el él puesto. No lloraría porque Ophelia tenía razón.

Y a pesar de todo, no lloraría porque si Ludwig no lo hace ella tampoco. Porque si ni Ludwig y Feli lo hacen… entonces ella tampoco llorara.

Una vez tranquila, la novia se separo de su amiga yendo a donde el tocador para retirarse los tubos del cabello y para que Francine le peinara. Estuvieron un par de horas más de las previstas, por lo que entre gritos y desesperos, Roma fue a llevarles comida y entregarles todo lo que le hacía falta. En cuanto Roma entro a la habitación, el aglomerado de estrógenos casi le hace explotar la próstata, pero se calmo al instante al que ver que su niñita, a pesar de estar calzada en un vestido bellísimo que le realzaba la casi nula figura femenina seguía siendo igual de bocaza con o sin tacones puestos.

Tuvo que correr despavorido cuando Lovina enojada, pues las flores del ramo no le gustaban, comenzó a tirar todo a su alrededor, lo cual a las demás mujeres en la habitación les pasaba como jabón.

Horas después, entre retoques de un lado, peinados de otro y resignación total para quitarle el mechón endemoniado a la dama de honor terminaron al fin. Quedado apenas con el tiempo justo para salir y llegar a la ceremonia con un elegante retraso de quince minutos. Tan ensimismada estaban las damas que ninguna escuchó el toque sobre la puerta, ninguna excepto Ophelia, la cual calmada fue a abrir, encontrándose con una mollera caoba muy conocida pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

-¿Qué pasa, Feli?- dijo con suavidad, acallando a las damas dentro y haciendo levantar la vista del muchacho el cual se arreglaba la corbata.

-Phelia, venía a decir…te…- Feliciano Vargas sintió en el vientre un brote de heterosexualidad con solo verla. El vestido parecía pintado a mano sobre ella, y la piel tostada se le veía cremosa y tersa. Sin escatimar, le repaso centímetro a centímetro los rizos castaños y el maquillaje que le sobresaltaba las facciones. De pies a cabeza. Lunar por lunar.

Ophelia temerosa atino a toser para llamar la atención del Vargas más joven, el cual en cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente la estaba denudando con la mirada soltó una fuerte carcajada avergonzada. – yo… te vez hermosa Ophelia- dijo dándole un suave abrazo- ¿no estás interesada en tener un amante? Estoy más que dispuesto.

Francine y la madre de Ophelia soltaron una risotada, mientras que Mei le fulmino celosa.

-lo siento Feli, pero Kiku ya tiene muchos hermanos de donde pueda escoger- Mei comenzó a hiperventilar lo que aumento la risa en la otras dos- pero dime, ¿a qué vienes?

Saliendo del estupor, Feliciano prácticamente salto en su lugar- ¡Es verdad!, venía a avisar que la carroza espera abajo y que si no se apuran la capa de estiércol que el burro deja será tan grande que nadie podrá quitarla- Lovina hizo una mueca de asco ante ese pensamiento y sin querer sus ojos verdes se encontraron contra los de su gemelo.

Feliciano la observo, y ella a él.

Su hermano se veía más que radiante con el cabello peinado y relamido hacia un lado y atrás, con un traje gris medio a juego con una camisa blanca y corbata verde olivo satinada, coronando el traje con una flor blanca y verde. Lovina le miro de pies a cabeza, él tampoco pudo apaciguar su mechón, y sonrió.

Sonrisa que se le borro cuando Feliciano pasó de largo y se retiro sin decir nada.

Se sintió morir, pero no lo demostró puesto que era un día importante y nadie, nadie, ni ella misma lo echaría a perder.

La novia, seguida de su comitiva bajo a donde la entrada, recibiendo halagos por parte de Heracles, Roma y el padre de Ophelia, el cual en cuanto la vio, se soltó chillando no muy varonilmente mientras despotricaba contra Kiku y su estirpe. Una vez todos en sus asientos, el automóvil donde viajaban las damas de honor y los padres de la novia y familiares del novio arranco. Seguido por la carroza quien llevaba a Ophelia y Lovina.

Por alguna razón, cuando Lovina se estaba acomodando en el carro negro, Ophelia la saco como trapo de ahí y la aventó a la carroza valiéndole un bledo los insultos de esta.

-¿Por qué coño hiciste eso?

-tengo miedo, y quiero que vengas conmigo

El trayecto fue calmo aunque tenso y silencioso. Lovina no dejaba de quitarle la mirada de encima a su amiga, la cual de miedo tenía ni un ápice.

-no ya, de verdad… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Pregunto la italiana con su tono habitual despectivo, lo que le causo una risa a la griega.

-me coronaras en la ceremonia, quería estar pendiente de que no lo arruinaras- la mirada de odio por parte de su amiga fue tan grande que le hizo soltar una carcajada. Acomodándose en el asiento para quedar inclinada al frente, le coloco una mano en la rodilla – Lovi, ¿estarás bien con esto?- le pregunto temerosa, a lo que la otra solo rodo los ojos.

-no soy yo la que se casa con un chino

-japonés

-lo que sea- Ophelia suspiro derrotada- _Ofe_- levantando su mirada puso toda la atención sobre Lovina- gracias…por todo.- y sonriente regreso a la posición inicial. Ambas se miraban, y el hecho de comenzar con platicas cursis les hacia partirse de la risa, por lo que mejor decidieron callarse y seguir así hasta llegar al templo.

Pronto, Lovina bajando primero de la carroza con ayuda de Roma se abrió paso encabezando a las damas de honor, dejando el camino libre para que escoltada de su padre, Ophelia bajara cual reina o diosa. Se dedicaron una última mirada antes de entrar, y sin más; la melodía dentro de recinto se hizo presente anunciando que no había marcha atrás.

Siendo la que encabezaba la marcha, Lovina se coloco a un lado de su pareja sin inmutarse para tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a andar. Ambos se abrieron paso y Kiku casi se desmaya por la presión.

Los hermanos Vargas encabezando la fila era un cuadro que a todo presente le resulto algo exagerado pero encantador.

Hermano y hermana, del brazo, rumbo a una boda. Roma casi explota de felicidad.

Lovina tomo parte del lado izquierdo mientras Feliciano del lado derecho. Mei, quien iba de con Yong Soo hicieron lo mismo, Francine la cual se veía más que despampanante con aquel arreglo dio gracias a Dios de que Gilbert no fuese su pareja. Tanto el ministro como Kiku y otros presentes se rieron por ver a la francesa aparecerse con la correa (verde olivo, claro está) de _Toño_. Pues la muchacha se negó a dejar al perro en casa durante la fiesta. En la banca, Ludwig quien aun no podía creer esa decisión le dedico una mirada de entre burla y resignación a su hermano, el cual estaba sentado a su lado bufando y aburrido. Cuando Francine tomo lugar donde debía, Gilbert también se coloco a la comitiva del novio junto a Yao quién ya estaba puesto también. Para dejar al final la tan esperada llegada.

Con pasos calmos, Ophelia deslumbro a todos con ese porte elegante y casi angelical que el blanco le daba. Feliciano tuvo que agarrar a Kiku para que este no se cayera pues sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina. Al fin a su lado, no sin antes un beso por parte del Karpusi mayor, la ceremonia dio inicio.

Las palabras del clérigo eras suaves, pausadas pero no aburridas. Aunque bien, sin saber griego se imaginaba que lo que decía era hermoso. Roma no despegaba la vista de su hija y su hijo. Ambos se veían encantadores ya que no era un estado al cual estuviese acostumbrado a verles, pronto, la capilla se volvió a sus ojos una iglesia romana, de altos y decorados techos. Kiku y Ophelia ya no eran ellos, si no, ahora eran un Roma flacucho y joven, a lado de una hermosa Laura de cabellos largos. Aun recordaba las palabras en latín que el padre ofrecía. Y al instante, todo el panorama cambio, mostrando ahora a su hija vestida de blanco con un ser de cara indefinida, o bien… a su niño en un traje reluciente sonriéndole a una damita hecha de sombras.

Sacudiendo la cabeza torpemente se deshizo de esos pensamientos. No es que no les tuviera esperanza a sus hijos, pero debía ser realista. Dando una mirada entre las bancas diviso entonces a ese chico corpulento y rubio. Feliciano jamás se casaría en un templo católico y mucho menos con una damita de Venecia. No, si lo hacía seria entonces con un hombre como aquel muchacho, el cual no perdía detalle ni de su hijo…ni de su…hija.

Ludwig desde su asiento parecía ni parpadear cuando alternaba la vista de Feliciano a Lovina. No dejaba de mirar a ninguno, así como ninguno lo miraba a él.

Roma encaro una ceja.

¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre entonces?

Le dio un vistazo a Feliciano. Estaba ahí, serio, insólitamente serio para ser exactos, cosa que le hizo encarar aun más el ceño. Lovina por otro lado era un cuadro completamente opuesto, era un manojo de sollozos que apretaban los labios para no soltarse a llorar. Eso SI que sorprendió a Roma. Anonadado regreso la vista a donde el rubio alemán, el cual ahora miraba a Lovina con unos ojos apacibles, brillosos, con entendimiento. "_oh no_" pensó el hombre apurado, "_todo menos eso_" se dijo.

"_mi amada Laura…_" comenzó a rezar alternado la vista de sus hijos a aquel sujeto _"…donde quiera que estés, toda la fuerza que me puedas dar a mi, mejor dásela a nuestros retoños…_" Lovina entonces se hizo al altar, colocando las coronas sobre las oscuras cabezas de su amiga y novio. Lloraba, las colocaba mientras lloraba sin perder el porte altanero. Era absurdo para Roma, y estaba seguro que Feliciano pensaba igual, pero le fue más insólito ver que Feli ni siquiera se inmuto ante su hermana derramando lagrimas mientras besaba a Ophelia y a Kiku.

_"…Laura, de verdad: van a necesitarte, a necesitarnos y más que nunca mi amor_."

La ceremonia fue bellísima, y más al final cuando Kiku y Ophelia se besaron ya no como novios, si no como marido y mujer.

* * *

**¡Banzai!**

Pues aquí nuevamente con lo prometido que es deuda.

Sin mas que agregar - y si llegaron hasta acá unas galletas y un helado- !muchas gracias!

**Kisuus 3**


End file.
